Monster Slayers
by Shadowgirl187
Summary: A chimera girl named Zelanna betrays Logardo and releases prisoners. When she meets Fillos, things change and they try to end the war. When the war's over, more troubles await them and meet Crystal along the way. They work together to try to defeat Irada.
1. Chapter 1

**Opening: Slayers- 4 the future**

**Chapter 1**

In a dark castle, two trolls were guarding a room. They stood firm as a shadowed form came toward them. The trolls growled as the figure came closer. The figure unsheathed her sword and prepared to attack the trolls. The trolls ran to her, abandoning their posts. The figure held her sword up and slashed the first troll.

"Fireball!" shouted the figure, aiming for the second troll. The blazing fireball hurled for the second troll straight on and made impact. The troll screamed in pain as it burned its skin. The figure went toward the door and picked the lock with a wire. She heard a satisfying click and opened the door. Once inside, the moonlight revealed her body.

She looked to be 16 years old. She had a white cloak and long-sleeved white shirt. The inside of the cloak was dark blue. Tight black pants were on her legs and black traveling boots on her feet. White fingerless gloves were on her hands. She had a red jewel with blue straps to hold her white cloak in place. She also had white belt with a red jewel holding it to her waist. She had a sword with a gold handle adorned with a red jewel on the guard. She had a white hood over her head with a white mask which her face. However, people could still see her light blue stone skin and grey stones on her face. Her deep blue eyes were shimmering in the moonlight. Also some black wire hair hiding her left eye.

She placed her sword back into her black scabbard and walked toward the victim on the bed. The little boy cowered as she came closer.

"Who are you?" asked the frightened boy.

"My name is Zelanna. I'm here to help you" replied the figure.

"Why do you wish to help me?" asked the boy, calming down slightly.

"I am the savior of many prisoners here. I wish to save you to so you won't die by his plans" replied Zelanna.

"What about my mother and father?" asked the boy.

"I'm sure they're fine. Now we can't waste anymore time. We must go" replied Zelanna. The boy nodded and followed her out of his cell. The boy followed every instruction Zelanna gave him and got out of the castle within five minutes. They traveled through the forest as the boy thanked his savior.

"Thank you for saving me Miss Zelanna. I am truly grateful for what you have done" smiled the boy.

"I was glad to help" smiled Zelanna. They reached the village within two hours including breaks to get a drink from the river. The boy led Zelanna to his house. Zelanna knocked on the door when they got there and a woman came out and smiled when she saw the boy.

"Oh my son! Thank you so much miss!" cried the woman. The father came to the door and saw his son in the woman's embrace.

"My son! Thank the gods that you are safe!" cried the man.

"How can we ever thank you!" smiled the woman, looking at Zelanna.

"There's no need to thank me. I did what I thought was best" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Oh please stay with us for the night miss! You look rather exhausted" suggested the man.

"Thank you sir" smiled Zelanna.

"No. We're the ones who shall thank you for saving our only son" smiled the man.

"Will you show her the room she will be sleeping in son?" asked the woman, looking at her son.

"Of course mother" smiled the boy. Zelanna followed him to her room for the night. "Here's your room, miss" smiled the boy.

"Thank you. I wish not to be disturbed until I come out" exclaimed Zelanna, going inside the room.

"Alright, sleep well miss" smiled the boy. Zelanna closed the door and walked toward the bed. She took off her cloak, gloves, and boots. Her ebony wire hair revealed to be shoulder length and light blue elf like stone ears. She looked at her stone skin and sighed. She lied on the bed and started to fall asleep.

'I guess I really am exhausted' Zelanna thought, sleepily. She fully closed her eyes and dozed into a not so peaceful sleep.

A boy that looked to be 17 years old had short blonde hair and blue eyes walked toward the throne room of the palace of Saillune. He wore blue armor on his torso and legs. A green jewel was adorned on his torso armor. He also wore blue plate gloves and white traveling boots. He had blue shoulder armor and a white sword adorned with a blue jewel on the handle. The sword was in a black scabbard on his blue belt adorned with a green jewel holding the belt to his waist. He also had tan skin.

He entered the throne room with the king and queen of Saillune on their thrones. The king had peach skin, gem blue eyes, light purple hair curved upwards on each side, and part of his hair hid his left eye. He wore white torso armor and black pants. He had a white cape adorned with a red jewel holding it in place. He wore black traveling boots and white gloves.

The queen had peach skin, deep blue eyes, and black hair that went up to her shoulders. She wore a white dress and belt adorned with a black jewel holding it to her waist. She wore a white cape adorned with a black jewel holding it in place. She wore white heeled shoes and both the king and queen had gold crowns on their heads. The both seemed to be in their early 30's.

The boy bowed to the king and queen and bowed his head. The rulers signaled for the boy to stand back up and he did so.

"Prince Fillos, you have been selected to take a journey in order to finish this war with Logardo. Do you accept this task?" exclaimed the kin.

"I do King Zelgadis. I will take this journey to save the people of this city and the world" promised Fillos.

"Then you are to leave in the morning Prince Fillos. May the gods help you in the journey" exclaimed the queen.

"Of course Queen Amelia" stated Fillos, bowing to the rulers.

"You may go" stated Zelgadis. Fillos stood up and left the throne room. Zelgadis placed his hand on his head and sighed. Amelia went to his side and tried to comfort him.

"If only we stopped Logardo that day. She might still be alive" sighed Zelgadis. Amelia looked at him with sad eyes. A guard came in the throne room and bowed to the rulers.

"Your majesties, another prisoner from one of Logardo's dark castles has been rescued" smiled the guard.

"Is it the same person from the other times?" asked Amelia, looking at the guard.

"Yes. She has been doing this for about four months" replied the guard.

"Thank you. You may go" exclaimed Zelgadis, looking at the guard. The guard stood and left the room.

"This savior is acting on the road of justice! I am proud to say that she is on our side!" shouted Amelia, putting on a dramatic pose.

"Yes, but who is this savior?" asked Zelgadis.

"I don't know, but Prince Fillos might meet her on his journey" replied Amelia. Amelia looked at Zelgadis and he seemed tired. "Let's go retire for the night. You seem exhausted" suggested Amelia. Zelgadis nodded and followed Amelia to their room.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Opening: Slayers- 4 the future**

**Chapter 2**

A six year old Zelanna was at the palace gardens of Saillune. She held her golden sword with a red jewel on the guard and continued to hit the dummy with all her might. She wore a white short sleeved shirt and a white skirt that went up to her knees. She wore white traveling boots and a white cape adorned with a red jewel holding it in place. She wore a white belt adorned with a red jewel holding it to her waist. Her black hair was up to her waist and she had peach skin.

"I'm going to be the strongest swordswoman and sorceress in the world! That means I have to be strong! I want to be strong! Strong! Strong! STRONG!" shouted Zelanna, slashing and stabbing the dummy with all her might. She breathed heavily when she couldn't do much to it. She fell to the grassy ground and took deep breaths. That's when she heard dreaded bells of a staff.

"You wish to be strong?" asked the voice from behind her. She looked behind her to see a sorcerer. The sorcerer wore a deep blue robe and a green cape with a blue jewel holding in place. He wore green boots and held a silver staff with bells on it. He had pale skin and green hair that was curved up at the sides. His eyes were closed so Zelanna knew he was blind.

"Who are you?" asked Zelanna, scared.

"My name is Logardo. I am here to grant your wish" replied the sorcerer. Zelanna stiffened as she realized who he was.

"You're the one we're in war with. Don't come anywhere near me!" shouted Zelanna, cowering.

"Allow me to grant your wish" grinned Logardo. White wrappings appeared and wrapped around Zelanna's arms, legs, and stomach. She screamed in panic as Logardo began casting a spell. Logardo lifted up his staff and slammed it to the ground with the bells ringing. Zelanna began to scream in pain as the spell began to take effect. Her skin turned to light blue stone skin with grey stones on her body. Zelanna dropped to the ground and was unconscious. Logardo picked her up and made it seem like he killed her by pouring blood on the ground.

Zelanna sat up quickly as she woke up. She looked at her hands and they formed into fists.

"Damn you Logardo" growled Zelanna. After a few minutes, she calmed down and got out of bed. She placed her cloak, gloves, and boots back on. She lifted her hood and placed on her mask from her cloak so that her face was hidden. She went out of her room and was confronted by the man when she reached the living room.

"Please take this money with you. This might help you on your journey" exclaimed the man. Zelanna took it and thanked him. She went out of the house with the little boy cheering for her.

"Thank you so much! I won't forget this!" cheered the boy.

Fillos prepared for his journey out of Saillune. He packed some money, food, water, and some extra clothes. He picked up his bag and confronted the king and queen at the entrance of the palace.

"Good luck Prince Fillos" smiled Amelia. Zelgadis nodded at him and Fillos gave them a thumb up. He went out of the gates of the palace and went out of Saillune.

Zelanna had been walking through the forest for a couple hours and she ran into one of Logardo's minions.

"Alright you traitor, prepare to die!" shouted the wolf/human. He wore a black shirt and green pants. He also wore black traveling boots and black gloves. He had a black leather strap around his waist and a sword with a black leather strap around his waist and a sword with a black handle. The scabbard that held the sword was green. His fur color fur color was black and eye color was green.

"You really think you could kill me Delar? I'd like to see you try" smirked Zelanna.

"I will kill you for Lord Logardo. I can't believe you betrayed us like that Zel! I thought we were friends!" shouted Delar.

"I did in order to stop his plans. Even if he is trying to cure his blindness, I can't let that happen because the consequences might be fatal to the world" explained Zelanna. They both unsheathed their swords and Delar began to lunge for Zelanna.

"You'll pay for betraying us Zel!" shouted Delar as he tried to hit Zelanna. She dodged every slash and she tried to slash Delar. Their swords connected and disconnected for a while. Zelanna finally slashed Delar's arm and he screamed in pain. He stepped back and breathed heavily from the pain.

"You're not holding back. Even with your old friend" exclaimed Delar.

"You're in my way. I must eliminate you to move on Delar" exclaimed Zelanna, getting ready to attack again. Zelanna lunged for Delar, but he moved out of the way. Delar lunged for Zelanna and their swords parried.

"You've gotten better Zel. However, your skills won't save you this time" exclaimed Delar, stepping back from Zelanna. They lunged for each other and once again parried with their swords.

Fillos walked through the forest when he heard swords clash with each other. He started to run to the source as the clashing got louder.

'There must be a fight going on' Fillos thought. He started hearing voices as well.

"You've gotten better Zel. However, your skills won't save you this time" exclaimed a voice. He made it to the fight and saw a wolf/human fighting a cloaked girl. Their swords parried as they tried to hit each other. When the wolf/human got a chance to hit the girl, Fillos went in front of her and parried with his sword.

"Don't worry miss. I'll help you fight this guy" exclaimed Fillos, stepping back.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Fillos. What's your name miss?" replied Fillos.

"My name is-" exclaimed the girl before she cut herself off.

"What's wrong?" asked Fillos.

"I'm fine. Just call me Zel" replied the girl.

"Are you two going to talk all day, or are we going to finish this battle?" growled the wolf/human. He lunged for Zel and she blocked it with her sword. Fillos slashed his chest and the wolf/human screamed in pain.

"I'll come back Zel! I will come and kill you and your new friend!" shouted the wolf/human, retreating from the forest. Fillos and Zel sheathed their swords and Fillos looked at Zel.

"Are you alright?" asked Fillos.

"I'm fine" replied Zel, looking at Fillos.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Fillos.

"I'm trying to end this war with Logardo. What about you?" replied Zel.

"I was assigned to try to end the war with Logardo. You see, I'm prince of another kingdom and I also want revenge for what he has done to the princess of Saillune" explained Fillos. Zel gasped at this and looked at him, shocked.

"You're Prince Fillos from New Sairaag!" shouted Zel, shocked.

"Yes. Why do you seem so shocked?" asked Fillos.

"I-It's nothing. I just never thought that I would get to meet you" replied Zel.

"Oh alright" smiled Fillos. He started to walk with Zel following him. "Since we have the same goal, I say that we work together" suggested Fillos.

"Alright Fillos. This should make this much easier" agreed Zel. They both walked through the forest.

Zelanna couldn't believe it. She ran into Prince Fillos, her close friend from the palace.

'Should I tell him that I'm alive? What if he freaks out because of my body?' Zelanna thought. Fillos saw that she was deep in thought and looked at her.

"Are you okay Zel?" asked Fillos, concerned. Zelanna snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Fillos.

"I'm fine Fillos. I just have a lot on my mind" replied Zelanna.

"Alright" smiled Fillos.

'This is going to be a long journey' Zelanna thought as they continued to walk through the forest.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 3**

Zelanna and Fillos entered a small village and went to a restaurant. Fillos ordered a bunch of food while Zelanna just ordered tea.

"Why aren't you getting anything Zel?"asked Fillos, concerned.

"I'm just not that hungry right now" replied Zelanna. Their orders came and Fills started to eat like crazy. Zelanna took off the mask that was connected to her shirt and started to drink her tea. Fillos looked at her in confusion and looked deep in thought.

'Could he be thinking about how I got my body? Of course not! He doesn't even know it's me!' Zelanna thought. Fillos kept eating like crazy while Zelanna drank her tea. 'It's still great to see him again' Zelanna thought, smiling. All of a sudden, some trolls and Delar came in the restaurant.

"There you are Zel!" shouted Delar, pointing at Zelanna.

"I see that Logardo healed you Delar. You think that you could come and try to defeat me again?" exclaimed Zelanna.

"This time you will pay for betraying us Zel!" shouted Delar, motioning for the trolls to attack.

"Fillos, you take care of the trolls while I take care of Delar" ordered Zelanna.

"Alright" stated Fillos, unsheathing his sword. Zelanna unsheathed her sword and they both lunged for their opponents. Delar blocked Zelanna's strike and tried to slash Zelanna. She dodged the slash and they both lunged for each other. They parried swords and stepped back.

Everyone in the building watched with astonishment. They thought these two were in equal skill. They knew how wrong they were.

"Astral Vine!" shouted Zelanna, holding up her sword. The blade turned blood red and she slashed Delar in the chest. He screamed in pain as the sword slashed through his body.

"When did you learn that Zel?" asked Delar, curious.

"I learned it while I was still working for Logardo. I've kept it secret all this time" replied Zelanna.

"Very impressive" stated Delar, lunging for Zelanna.

Fillos slashed the trolls one by one with his sword. Some of them healed right away and some of them fell and never got back up. He stabbed one through the heart and it fell to the ground and never got back up.

"That's how it works sometimes. Just stab them in the heart" whispered Fillos. He finished off the last of the trolls and looked at the fight that Zel was having with Delar. Their swords parried and what Fillos found strange was that the blade of Zel's sword was blood red.

"That must be the Astral Vine King Zelgadis talked about" exclaimed Fillos. Zel lunged for Delar and stabbed him deep in the stomach before he could block it. Delar screamed in pain and breathed heavily.

"Why Zelanna? Why are you against Logardo?" winced Delar. Fillos gasped at Zel's name.

"C-Could she be…" stuttered Fillos. Zel took off her hood and Fillos instantly recognized her face since he could see it fully. He saw the six year old Zelanna and his eyes widened when the features started to match.

"Like I said before Delar, I can't let him cure his blindness this way" replied Zel, releasing her sword from Delar's stomach. Delar collapsed, dead. Fillos looked at her with surprise and walked up to her.

"Zel-Zelanna?" stuttered Fillos. Zel looked at him and smiled.

"Who else would it be?" exclaimed Zel. Fillos touched her stone cheek and they both blushed.

"Zela-" Fillos started to shout until Zelanna placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't say it out loud like that" exclaimed Zelanna. Fillos nodded and she removed her finger from his lips. She placed a couple of gold coins on the table and they walked out of the resteraunt with the people astonished.

"You've been alive this whole time" exclaimed Fillos as they both walked through the forest.

"I was working for Logardo for 10 years. I turned to a traitor to them four months ago" explained Zelanna.

"Wait! You're the one who saved all of those prisoners!" shouted Fillos, surprised. Zelanna nodded and smiled. "Anyway, how did you turn into this?" asked Fillos, looking at Zelanna, concerned.

"Logardo turned me into this before I was captured by him" replied Zelanna, looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go back to Saillune? I'm sure the king and queen will be happy to see you" exclaimed Fillos.

"I can't. I'm not going back like this. I'm going to try to turn back into a human. If there's a cure out there, then I must find it. However, we have to deal with Logardo first before trying to find one" explained Zelanna.

"I'll help get rid of Logardo and this war. I was assigned to do it after all" smiled Fillos. Zelanna nodded and they continued to walk through the forest.

A 28 year old man with short black hair, tan skin, and green eyes exited a dark castle. He wore silver armor on his chest and legs. He wore black cloth gloves and black traveling boots. He had a long sword on his back with a black scabbard.

"Mistress Zelanna, I shall always follow you. I helped take care of you since you first came to us" whispered the man. He went through the forest and tried to find Zelanna.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 4**

Zelanna and Fillos walked in the forest until more of Logardo's minions confronted them.

"You will pay for betraying us Zelanna" exclaimed one of them. Zelanna and Fillos sweat dropped as they came closer.

"You're popular with these guys aren't you?" asked Fillos, sweat dropping.

"Yep. I did betray them after all" replied Zelanna, annoyed. They both unsheathed their swords as Logardo's minions charged for them. They dodged the charge and Zelanna slashed one of them in the chest. Fillos slashed two of them in the shoulder and another in the stomach.

"Flare Arrow!" shouted Zelanna, aiming for one of the minions. The blazing arrow stroke the minion in the chest and he collapsed. Fillos slashed another minion in the stomach and Zelanna slashed one in the chest.

"Deim Wing!" shouted Zelanna, aiming for the last of the minions. The strong wind stroked them and they hit against trees and passed out.

"You have gotten stronger my friend" exclaimed a voice from behind. Zelanna and Fillos looked behind them to see a man walking toward them. The 28 year old man had short black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He wore silver armor on his chest and legs. He wore black cloth gloves and black traveling boots. He had a long sword on his back with a black scabbard. Fillos began to attack him, but Zelanna blocked his way.

"Zelanna what are you doing? Isn't he one of Logardo's minions?" asked Fillos, confused.

"Actually, he swore to stay by my side no matter what since I first arrived at Logardo's castle" explained Zelanna. They both sheathed their swords and looked at the man.

"It's been a long time Mistress Zelanna" smiled the man, bowing to her.

"There's no need to bow Rodan. It's great to see you again old friend" smiled Zelanna. Rodan stopped bowing and they both hugged each other.

"It's great to see you to Mistress Zelanna" smiled Rodan. They let go of each other and Zelanna turned to Fillos.

"This is Prince Fillos. He was one of my friends when I still lived in the palace" explained Zelanna.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness" exclaimed Rodan, bowing to Fillos.

"It's a pleasure to you as well Rodan. I'm glad that she was in good hands while she was gone" smiled Fillos. Zelanna blushed a little at that and smiled.

"We should get going. We have to get the item that Logardo wants. He gave some information on it while I was working for him" explained Zelanna. Fillos and Rodan nodded and they went to the end of the forest.

"She is trying to stop me. I need to call some reinforcements" exclaimed Logardo. He went toward a summoning circle and muttered a spell. A huge black spider with blood red eyes appeared.

"Go and kill Zelanna for betraying me. Also if you can, get the object that I need for the ritual" ordered Logardo.

"Of course. Just revive my master in return" exclaimed the spider.

"Who is your master?" asked Logardo, curious.

"He is the ultimate demon next to Shabrinigdo. Shadrindan" replied the spider. Logardo was a bit surprised at the request.

"Agreed" stated Logardo. The spider grinned and teleported out of the castle.

"I do not wish to kill you Zelanna, but since you have gone too far, I will have to" exclaimed Logardo, sad.

Zelanna, Fillos, and Rodan entered the next town in two hours. However, it was deserted.

"What is this place? It feels creepy" asked Fillos.

"This used to be a popular town. However, Logardo sent some monsters to search for the item he's looking for" replied Zelanna.

"What is he looking for anyway? You two never told me" asked Fillos, confused.

"He's looking for the Black Jewel. He hopes that could cure his blindness somehow" replied Zelanna.

"The Black Jewel is one of the most powerful items in the world. It's said to cause destruction for anyone who uses it. He thinks it could cure his blindness by destroying the seal around it" explained Rodan.

"I have a feeling that his plan is more than to just cure his blindness. Do you think he plans to summon a monster that could be able to do it?" asked Fillos.

"That's the point. He's willing to sacrifice everything to see the world with his own eyes. Even destroy the world with a monster. The jewel was used to seal away a monster that rivals even Shabrinigdo" explained Zelanna.

"I've heard of him. My parents told me that they defeated him along with Rezo the Red Priest" exclaimed Fillos.

"Rezo was also blind, but had Shabrinigdo sealed in his eyes. I keep on wondering if the same goes for Logardo. He might have a monster sealed inside his eyes to. With that possibility we have to stop him" explained Zelanna. Fillos and Rodan nodded and kept walking in the town. They didn't notice a monsterous figure following them.

The figure followed them once more through the shadows. Zelanna was getting a stange feeling that they were being followed and told Fillos and Rodan to not let their guard down. They both nodded and kept walking. The figure jumped out of the shadows and landed in front of them.

"Logardo has ordered me to kill you. Then I will search for this item he wants" exclaimed the huge black spider.

"I hate spiders!" winced Fillos.

"I know that Fillos. I remember the time when you screamed like a girl finding a spider in the palace garden" smirked Zelanna. Rodan snickered at this and Fillos blushed, embarrassed.

"No fair Zelanna" stated Fillos.

"Are you going to stand and talk there all day, or are you going to fight me?" asked the spider, looking pissed. Zelanna looked at the spider and smirked.

"Just be patient. We'll fight right now if you wish" smirked Zelanna. All three of them unsheathed their swords and lunged for the spider. The spider dodged all of their swords and spat venom at Fillos. Fillos dodged and Zelanna chopped one of its legs off. Fillos and Rodan chopped the rest of the legs off and the spider fell to the ground.

"Well that was easy" exclaimed Fillos. The spider's body began to move as his legs regenerated. The three of them looked at it in surprise as the spider got up.

"You are all fools. You really think you can beat a monster?" laughed the spider. The spider's legs stretched and he tried to stab the three warriors. The all dodged the sharp legs and the spider laughed at them.

"Fireball!" shouted Zelanna, aiming for the spider. The blazing ball of fire hit the spider straight on, but it didn't have any effect.

"You're wasting your time. Accept your deaths when I'm still in the mood to make it a swift one" laughed the spider.

"Well let's see how you handle this!" shouted Rodan, running toward the spider. He slashed the spider with his long sword and it was almost cut in half.

"Alright! Now you got that creep!" cheered Fillos. Their victory was short-lived however. The spider came back to life and laughed at them.

"No normal spell or sword can harm me!" laughed the spider.

"Damn! Is there anything we could do to kill this thing!" shouted Fillos.

"There's one spell that is useless against a human, but devastating to a monster" exclaimed Rodan.

"Then why don't we use it!" shouted Fillos, irritated.

"I'm only a swordsman! I can't use any spells!" shouted Rodan. Zelanna stepped forward and Fillos and Rodan looked at her, confused.

"Rodan's right. There is a spell like that" exclaimed Zelanna.

"What are you doing?" asked Fillos, confused. Zelanna stopped and raised her arms with one hand on top of the other. The spider began to lunge for her and Fillos and Rodan panicked.

"Zelanna! Get out of the way!" shouted Fillos, panicking. Zelanna closed her eyes and began chanting the spell.

"Everlasting flame of blue. Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite!" chanted Zelanna. Zelanna opened her eyes and a light blue orb was in between her hands. "Ra Tilt!" shouted Zelanna. She shot her arms forward and the blue light became a giant laser. The spider screeched in agony as the spell came in contact with its body. There were no remains of the spider as the blue light disappeared. Fillos looked at her in surprised while Rodan smiled at her.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Fillos.

"It was the spell Rodan told you about. The Ra Tilt" exclaimed Zelanna, looking at Fillos.

"You could have told me that you knew that kind of spell you know!" shouted Fillos.

"Oh well…um…I learned it when I was working for Logardo" explained Zelanna, sweat dropping.

"You still could've told me!" shouted Fillos. Rodan smiled at the scene and shook his head.

Amelia was in the library and looked at a bracelet that had a vision spell on it. She tapped into it and saw Fillos with a chimera girl.

"Will you two stop yelling at each other? We need to get to the next village by nightfall" exclaimed a man that joined the scene.

"Oh right. Then let's go" exclaimed the chimera girl. Fillos nodded and they began walking out of the deserted town. The man looked at the chimera girl.

"Do you think Logardo sent that monster to get the Black Jewel?" asked the man.

"The monster did say that it had to search for an item. It must have meant the Black Jewel" replied the chimera girl.

"Then we have to get it before Logardo does right?" asked Fillos.

"Exactly" stated the chimera girl. Amelia dropped the bracelet and the vision stopped.

"The Black Jewel! Saillune sealed it away many years ago! I have to tell Zelgadis!" shouted Amelia, running out of the library.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 5**

Zelanna, Fillos, and Rodan entered a village when the sun began to go down. Zelanna hid her face; they entered the inn, and asked for three rooms. The innkeeper gave them the keys and they chose a table to sit at. They ordered their food and the waiter went to the kitchen.

"We need to know where the Black Jewel is. Legend says that the jewel is in one of the kingdoms in this continent" explained Zelanna.

"I don't think New Sairaag has it. I explored the entire kingdom, but nothing looked suspicious" exclaimed Fillos.

"When Mistress Zelanna and I still worked for Logardo, we searched the kingdoms of Dils, Ralteaque, and Zelfielia" explained Rodan.

"That means we still have Saillune and the Lyzeille Empire except for New Sairaag to worry about" exclaimed Zelanna. Zelanna removed her mask as their orders came and Fillos began to eat like crazy while Rodan and Zelanna ate regularly.

"You're just like your parents Fillos" smiled Zelanna.

"Shut up" stated Fillos, swallowing his food. Rodan smiled at the scene and continued eating.

Amelia ran into the throne room and saw Zelgadis on the throne. Zelgadis noticed her come in and stood up.

"What's wrong Amelia?" asked Zelgadis, concerned.

"I found out what Logardo's after!" shouted Amelia, walking toward Zelgadis.

"What is he after?" asked Zelgadis. Amelia reached to where Zelgadis was and cried softly.

"H-He's after the Black Jewel. Saillune sealed it here a long time ago. Fillos and his other companions are trying to find it before Logardo does" explained Amelia. Zelgadis hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"We will stop him with the help of Fillos. Tell me who Fillos' companions are" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"One's a chimera girl and a man is with him" explained Amelia.

"Do you know their names?" asked Zelgadis.

"No" stated Amelia.

"Alright, I will go to them and tell them that they need to come to Saillune immediately" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"Are you sure? They're 10 miles west of here" exclaimed Amelia, worried. Zelgadis nodded and he let go of her.

"I'll prepare and go there right away. Tell the kingdom that I probably won't be back until tomorrow night or the morning after" explained Zelgadis.

"Of course Zelgadis. Just be careful" agreed Amelia.

"Don't worry, I will" assured Zelgadis. They both kissed each other on the lips and Zelgadis left the throne room to prepare for his journey.

Zelanna entered her room at the inn, revealed her face, and unsheathed her sword.

'I don't feel tired. I might as well practice with my sword' Zelanna thought. She swung her sword with slashes and stabs being careful not to hit anything.

Rodan was in his room sitting on the bed with his boots off. His legs were crossed and his arms in the air to his mid section.

"Clear the mind. Clear the mind and you can win" whispered Rodan. His father taught him how to clear the mind and use it well. 'I thank you for teaching me this father' Rodan thought.

Fillos lied on his bed in deep thought. He thought about what Zelanna and Rodan explained to him.

'This is the first time that I've heard of the Black Jewel. Everyone must have tried to keep it a secret from Logardo or my parents would have told me about it. Well, at least my mom would' Fillos thought.

Zelgadis was at the entrance of the palace gates. He mounted his horse and the gates opened. He now wore a tan cloak adorned with a red jewel with black straps holding it in place. He wore a tan long sleeved shirt, tan pants, and blue traveling boots. He had a black scabbard which held a sword with a black handle. He rode out of the kingdom of Saillune and headed for Fillos and the others.

After a few hours, Zelgadis entered the village where Fillos and his other two companions were. He saw a lot of beserkers enter an inn and screams of panic followed. He demounted his horse and headed for the inn.

Zelanna, Fillos, and Rodan heard the screams and exited their rooms. Zelanna placed her hood and mask on and the three of them went downstairs. They saw a bunch of beserkers invading the inn.

"This is becoming quite a night" exclaimed Zelanna.

"You got that right Zelanna" exclaimed Fillos. All three of them unsheathed their swords and lunged for the beserkers. Zelanna slashed one in the shoulder and the other in the stomach and the other in the stomach. Fillos stabbed one in the stomach and slashed one in the chest. Rodan stabbed one in the shoulder.

Zelgadis came in and looked at the scene in surprise. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed the berserker behind Fillos. Fillos turned and smiled.

"King Zelgadis!" smiled Fillos.

"It's been a while Prince Fillos" smiled Zelgadis, slashing a berserker in the stomach. Fillos didn't see a berserker behind him and was about to be stabbed until a voice interrupted.

"Flare Arrow!" shouted Zelanna, aiming for the berserker behind Fillos. The flaming arrow stroked the berserker in the back and fell to the floor.

"Thank you Zelanna!" smiled Fillos, turning to her. Zelgadis reacted at the name.

"What are you talking about Fillos? Zelanna's dead" exclaimed Zelgadis, confused. Fillos realized that he called Zelanna by her real name in front of Zelgadis.

"Sorry. It's just wishful thinking" exclaimed Fillos.

"Then who was the one who saved you from being hit?" asked Zegladis, stabbing a berserker in the chest.

"Her name's Zel. The one fighting along with us is Rodan" explained Fillos.

"Rhodimus' son!" shouted Zelgadis, shocked. He then smiled, thinking of the little kid he once knew. Rodan took care of the last few berserkers and went toward Zelanna.

"You really have gotten better Mistress Zelanna" smiled Rodan.

"Maybe a little" stated Zelanna.

"You call that a little? I think way better than four months ago" smiled Rodan. Zelanna smiled back from under her mask as Fillos and Zelgadis walked toward them.

"It's good to see you again Rodan" smiled Zelgadis.

"It's good to see you to Zelgadis" smiled Rodan.

"You two know each other?" asked Zelanna, confused.

"We met when I was a child. My father would sometimes take me to where he worked" explained Rodan.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you Zel. I've heard that you rescued Logardo's prisoners" smiled Zelgadis.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well your majesty" exclaimed Zelanna, bowing.

"Why are you here King Zelgadis?" asked Fillos, confused.

"We received word that Logardo is after the Black Jewel. It's in Saillune and we wish for you three to come back with me in the morning" explained Zelgadis.

"The Black Jewel is in Saillune?" asked Zelanna, shocked.

"That is correct Zel" replied Zelgadis.

"At least this saves us the trouble of looking for it in other kingdoms" exclaimed Fillos. Zelanna nodded and looked at Zelgadis.

"We will come with you in the morning your majesty. First, we will need rest for the journey to Saillune" explained Zelanna.

"Of course" stated Zelgadis. Zelgadis ordered a room and the innkeeper gave him the key with shaking hands. Everyone went to their rooms and fell asleep.

"So, the Black Jewel's in Saillune. I shall go there when the time is right. However, I must first wait for them to wake up" whispered Logardo, looking at the crystal ball with closed eyes.

"Yes. We shall take care of them before they can ruin your plans" exclaimed a figure in the shadows. The figure stepped of the shadows and he was a fish man. He had green scales and orange fins. His arms and legs were tan and he had orange eyes.

"Then go after them in the forest after I make my announcement to them in the morning Vonsa" explained Logardo.

"Of course sir" stated Vonsa, bowing.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening: Slayers- 4 the future**

**Chapter 6**

Zelanna woke up to the sun shining from the window. She got out of bed and placed her cloak, gloves, and boots on. She placed her sword on her waist along with her belt. She hid her face and left room.

"Hey Zel! Over here" shouted Fillos from the table. She looked at him and saw Rodan and Zelgadis with him. She sat down between Fillos and Rodan.

"How did you sleep Zel?" asked Zelgadis.

"It was better than other nights. When are we going to be on our way to Saillune?" exclaimed Zelanna.

"When Fillos is done eating" replied Zelgadis. They looked at Fillos eating like crazy and sweat dropped.

"If he ever stops" joked Zelanna. A glowing blue orb came in the inn and everyone in the inn looked at it. The ball turned into an illusion of Logardo and everyone gasped.

"Logardo" growled Zelanna.

"King Zelgadis, Prince Fillos, Zelanna, and Rodan. If you wish for Saillune to be unharmed, you will hand over the jewel by tomorrow night when I get there" exclaimed Logardo.

"You bastard! You have better not lay a finger on my kingdom!" shouted Zelgadis, standing up.

"Well I've already killed a certain princess 10 years ago. What makes you think that I won't kill the queen to?" laughed Logardo.

"Damn you!" shouted Zelanna, throwing a dagger at the blue glowing orb. The dagger stroked it and got destroyed. The illusion of Logardo disappeared.

"Let's go. We have to protect my kingdom from Logardo" exclaimed Zelgadis, looking at Fillos, Zelanna, and Rodan. The three of them nodded and Zelgadis placed some coins on the table. The exited the inn and Zelgadis mounted on his horse. They all headed for the forest.

After a couple of hours, they reached a lake. Fillos went to drink it right away while the rest of them filled up their canteens.

"You really are like your mother" exclaimed Zelgadis, looking at Fillos.

"That's kind of what I keep on telling him" exclaimed Zelanna. Fillos stopped drinking the water and looked at them.

"At least I'm not stupid like my dad" exclaimed Fillos.

"That's true" stated Zelanna. Fillos stood up and turned from the lake. If he paid attention, he could see a hand by his leg. Zelanna saw it and shot her arm forward.

"Digger Bolt!" shouted Zelanna, aiming for the hand. The lightning hit the hand and the rest of the attacker's body. The fried Vonsa popped out of the water and Fillos, Zelgadis, and Rodan stared.

"Why'd you do that Zel?" asked Fillos, confused.

"He was going to grab your leg and pull you under. Just be lucky that I saw him" replied Zelanna.

"Woah thanks" smiled Fillos. Zelanna nodded to him and they continued through the forest.

"That didn't go as planned" exclaimed Logardo, sweat dropping. Some of his servants came in the room and bowed. "Go get his body. You can do what you want with him" ordered Logardo. The servants smiled and nodded. They went to the fried fish man.

Zelanna, Fillos, Rodan, and Zelgadis entered the destroyed village once again after a couple more hours of walking.

"I'm hungry. When's lunch time?" asked Fillos.

"When we get to a river, we'll fish and cook them" replied Zelgadis.

"Why couldn't we eat that fish man though?" asked Fillos.

"I don't really the idea of eating ones who used to be a friend" replied Zelanna.

"Oh" sighed Fillos. Zelanna took off her mask and drank from her canteen. Zelgadis stared at her in wonder and Zelanna looked at him. Zelanna placed on her mask. Zelgadis looked away and sighed. All of a sudden, a bunch of trolls and berserkers came out from the buildings.

"How do they keep on finding us!" shouted Fillos.

"Logardo must be using me to track us" replied Zelanna.

"What do you mean?" asked Fillos.

"My body was made by Logardo. That way he can track me no matter where I am" explained Zelanna.

"Well, looks like we'll have to fight our way to Saillune at this rate" exclaimed Rodan. Zelgadis demounted his horse and all four of them unsheathed their swords. Zelanna slashed a berserker in the stomach and another in the shoulder. Fillos stabbed a berserker in the stomach and Rodan slashed one in the chest.

"Fireball!" shouted Zelgadis and Zelanna, aiming for two berserkers. The blazing fireballs connected with their targets and were blown to smithereens. Fillos and Rodan slashed two berserkers in the stomach and Zelgadis stabbed a berserker in the stomach.

"Now to take out these trolls. Stand back everyone!" exclaimed Zelanna. She slammed the ground with her hand. "Infinite Earth, mother of all things!" chanted Zelanna.

"She's doing Dug Haut!" shouted Zelgadis.

"Dug Haut!" shouted Zelanna. Spiked stones came out of the ground and stabbed through all of the in the area.

"Nice going Zel!" cheered Fillos. Zelanna gave them a thumb up and they continued to walk through the village.

An hour later, they reached a lake and Fillos kept talking about food. Zelanna and Zelgadis gathered sticks to fish with while Rodan searched for fire wood. Zelanna connected the sticks with a string with another small stick on each. Zelanna took her hood and mask off as they started fishing.

"We should be able to get to Saillune by sunset. You don't have to hide your face while we're there" explained Zelgadis, placing his fish on the ground.

"Alright, we'll have to plan on what to do for when Logardo comes for the Black Jewel" exclaimed Zelanna, placing her fish on the ground next to Zelgadis'.

"I know. We need a plan to keep the citizens of Saillune safe and to keep the Black Jewel away from Logardo" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"Maybe we could have them evacuate the kingdom. That way, everyone would be safe if Logardo gets the jewel. He might also activate it in the castle somewhere" explained Zelanna, placing a fish she caught on the ground.

"That's a wise plan Zel. Maybe if Logardo unleashes something terrible, the citizens would be unharmed in the village near Saillune" exclaimed Zelgadis, placing a fish on the ground. After a few more minutes, they caught a bunch of fish and brought them over to the fire that Rodan made.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to eat this delicious fish" smiled Fillos, as the fish cooked. After the fish cooked, Fillos began to eat like crazy. Zelgadis and Rodan ate a few while Zelanna didn't eat any.

"Ah, I'm full. Thanks Zel!" smiled Fillos, patting his stomach. Zelanna nodded and Rodan put out the fire with a bucket of water. They continued for Saillune.

Amelia looked outside from her balcony, worried about Zelgadis.

'I can't help but think that something terrible will happen. Logardo would do anything to get the Black Jewel. He even killed our daughter on her sixth birthday' Amelia thought. At her last thought, a few tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them with her hand and stared at the palace gates, waiting for Zelgadis.

"We'll be in Saillune in a couple hours" exclaimed Zelgadis as they exited a village. The others nodded and continued walking.

"Are you sure you want to go to Saillune?" whispered Fillos, concerned.

"I'm sure. Besides, the Black Jewel is there. We have to stop him before he gets it" whispered Zelanna. Zelgadis looked at them and wondered what they were talking about. All of a sudden, berserkers approached them.

"Can we ever have a break from these guys?" asked Fillos, irritated.

"Who knows" replied Zelanna. The berserkers charged for them and Zelanna smirked. "I'll take them out with one shot" smirked Zelanna. She lifted her arms to her midsection and began chanting.

"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright. Gather together in my hand and become an inferno!" chanted Zelanna. A red orb with some orange in it appeared in her hands. "Burst Flare!" shouted Zelanna, shooting her arms forward. The beam stopped in the middle of the berserker group and it exploded, taking every enemy with it.

"Woah" stated Fillos, staring at the explosion in awe.

"Shall we continue?" asked Zelanna, after the light of the explosion disappeared. The others nodded and headed for Saillune.

"Damn it all. Oh well, no matter what, I will get the Black Jewel" exclaimed Logardo. He just had to wait until tomorrow night to strike.

It was sunset and they were in front of the gates of the kingdoms of Saillune. A guard saw them approach and smiled.

"King Zelgadis, you have returned!" smiled the guard. The guard looked at the other three that accompanied Zelgadis. He recognized Prince Fillos, but the other two was a mystery to him. "Who are these two your majesty?" asked the guard.

"They are Zel and Rodan. Zel has been saving prisoners from Logardo's castle" replied Zelgadis.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" smiled the guard.

"Now please open the gates so that we may enter" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"Of course sir" stated the guard. He opened the gates and everyone entered Saillune.

'This is it. Logardo will be here tomorrow night. We must be ready for him' Zelanna thought as they walked through the gate.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 7**

Zelanna, Zelgadis, Rodan, and Fillos reached the palace gates. The gates opened and they walked toward the door to the castle.

'I can't believe I'm back here after all of these years' Zelanna thought. They entered the castle and walked through the halls of the castle. After a couple minutes of walking, they entered the throne room to see Amelia. Amelia saw them come in and smiled.

"Zelgadis!" smiled Amelia, hugging him tightly. Zelanna smiled at the scene. They let go of each other and Amelia looked at the other three. She looked at Rodan and Zelanna in confusion.

"Who are these two?" asked Amelia.

"These two are Rodan and Zel" replied Zelgadis.

"Well it's nice to meet the one who freed all of Logardo's prisoners" smiled Amelia.

"It's nice to meet you to Queen Amelia" smiled Zelanna, bowing. Amelia bowed back and then they got down to business.

"Logardo is going to attack the castle tomorrow night. We need to prepare to protect the Black Jewel and evacuate the citizens of Saillune before he arrives" explained Zelgadis. Amelia took all of this in and nodded.

"We'll have to do the best we can. Now let's get you all settled in" exclaimed Amelia. Zelanna, Rodan, and Fillos followed Amelia while Zelgadis went to his and Amelia's room to change into his royal outfit. Amelia led them to their rooms.

"Fillos and Rodan will have this room. Zel follow me to your room" exclaimed Amelia. Fillos and Rodan entered their room while Zelanna followed Amelia.

"You are going to have an important room Zel. Just try to keep it neat" exclaimed Amelia, sad. Zelanna looked at her confused when they approached the door. "Dinner will be in an hour. You should probably get out of those dirty clothes and get into something more comfortable" exclaimed Amelia, walking away from Zelanna. Zelanna opened the door and froze.

The room had a huge bed with light purple blankets, sheets and a blue pillow. There were white drawers by the bed. The walls were blue and the curtains on the window were light purple. There was also a brown stuffed bear on the bed.

'This is…my old room' Zelanna thought, shocked. She went in and closed the door. She then noticed clothes on the bed that was her size. 'She must have told the servants that we were coming' Zelanna thought. She took off her dirty clothes and placed on the clothes on the bed.

She now wore a white short sleeved shirt and a skirt that went up to her knees. She placed her black boots and white belt with the red jewel back on. She placed her sword on her belt.

'This is what I wore when Logardo turned me into a chimera. However, this time it's my sixteen year old size. Also without the cape' Zelanna thought. She looked at her now bare stone hands and sighed. 'Now my skin's showing more than it has for 10 years' Zelanna thought. She heard a knock on the door and gasped in surprised.

"Who's there?" asked Zelanna.

"It's Fillos" replied the person behind the door. Zelanna opened it and saw Fillos in a new outfit. He now wore a white tunic and black pants. He wore black traveling boots and a white belt adorned with a red jewel holding it in place. He also had his sword on his belt. He looked at Zelanna and smiled.

"You look beautiful Zelanna" smiled Fillos.

"I do not" stated Zelanna, blushing. Fillos placed his hand on Zelanna's cheek.

"Of course you do" smiled Fillos. Zelanna blushed even more. Fillos pulled his hand away and took her hand. "Do you want to come to the garden with me?" asked Fillos.

"Alright" stated Zelanna. Fillos pulled her along the halls and headed toward the garden.

Zelgadis and Amelia were sitting on a bench in the garden. Amelia was snuggling into Zelgadis' shoulder as they stared at the blood mark on the ground. They heard voices come from the entrance and looked to see Zelanna and Fillos.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Zelgadis, confused.

"Well…I was thinking that I could show Zel the garden" replied Fillos. Zelgadis and Amelia looked at what Zelanna was wearing and gasped.

"You're wearing what my daughter before she was killed" exclaimed Amelia.

"The clothes were on the bed so I just placed them on" exclaimed Zelanna. She looked down to the blood mark and clenched her fists. Fillos placed a hand on a fist and she looked at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. Amelia saw this and smiled.

"Do you that Zelgadis?" whispered Amelia.

"Yeah" smiled Zelgadis.

"They kind of remind me of us when you were still a chimera" smiled Amelia.

"They remind me of those times to" smiled Zelgadis. They remained silent for a few minutes until Fillos broke the silence.

"We could practice our skills before dinner. That way we would be more prepared for Logardo" suggested Fillos.

"That's actually a good idea" exclaimed Amelia.

"Alright, we'll practice tonight and tomorrow. That way we'll be ready" explained Zelgadis, unsheathing his sword.

"What about Rodan?" asked Zelanna, unsheathing her sword.

"We'll tell him in dinner" replied Zelgadis.

"Alright then, the first practice match will be Zelgadis and Zel" exclaimed Amelia. Fillos sat next to Amelia to watch. "Begin!" shouted Amelia. Zelgadis tried to slash Zelanna, but she blocked his sword with hers. She pushed his sword off and tried to stab him, but he blocked it with his sword.

"You're pretty good Zel" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"You're pretty good as well" exclaimed Zelanna, backing up. Zelgadis tried to stab her in the chest, but she blocked it with her sword. Zelgadis kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground with a scream of surprise. He pointed his sword to her chest and grinned in victory.

"The winner is Zelgadis!" cheered Amelia.

"Oh come on" sighed Zelanna. Zelgadis reached a hand to her and she took it. He helped her stand up and smiled.

"Don't worry. You did great" assured Zelgadis.

"Thanks" stated Zelanna. A servant approached them and the four of them looked at him.

"Dinner's ready for you and your guests you majesties" explained the servant, bowing.

"We'll be there in a minute" exclaimed Zelgadis. The servant nodded and left the garden. Zelgadis and Zelanna sheathed their swords and exited the garden. Fillos followed them, but Amelia stayed behind looking at the blood on the ground.

'I wish that she was here with us' Amelia thought. She left the garden with a tear in her eye.

Fillos was eating the food on the table like crazy. "This is a dream come true!" smiled Fillos, after swallowing the food in his mouth. He kept eating while everyone sweat dropped.

"Rodan, we will be training together tomorrow. Is that alright?" explained Zelgadis.

"Of course Zelgadis. I even taught Mistress Zel some moves when she was a little girl" smiled Rodan. Zelanna smiled at the memory and ate some of her food. They all finished eating and Amelia looked at Zelanna.

"You and I can take a bath. I'm sure that you need one" exclaimed Amelia.

"Alright" stated Zelanna. They both stood up and left the boys in the dining hall.

"I need one to. You two coming?" exclaimed Fillos. Zelgadis and Rodan nodded and left the dining hall.

Amelia and Zelanna were in the bath outside and were silent. Amelia looked at Zelanna and smiled.

"You like Fillos don't you?" asked Amelia. Zelanna looked at her with her eyes wide.

"Where'd that come from!" shouted Zelanna.

"I noticed Fillos holding your hand when you seemed upset. He hasn't been like that for 10 years and I'm grateful that you're making him happy again" explained Amelia, smiling.

"Um…you're welcome" stated Zelanna, blushing.

"You're blushing" laughed Amelia.

"No I'm not!" shouted Zelanna.

Zelgadis, Rodan, and Fillos were in a different outside bath. Fillos had his eyes closed and smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that Fillos?" asked Zelgadis. Fillos opened his eyes and blushed.

"Well…I…uh" stuttered Fillos, embarrassed.

"You're in love with Mistress Zel aren't you?" asked Rodan, smirking.

"Huh!" shouted Fillos.

"Never thought I would see you fall in love again" smiled Zelgadis.

"Now wait just a minute!" shouted Fillos, blushing even more. Rodan laughed at this as Fillos kept blushing.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was at breakfast the next morning. They were discussing their plans for the day.

"After breakfast, we should tell the citizens to pack up and get out of the city by the afternoon. After that, we'll train again for a couple hours" explained Zelgadis.

"That sounds like a good plan Zelgadis. The citizens must be safe from Logardo of all costs! We will protect the citizens and beat Logardo with the power of justice!" shouted Amelia, standing up and making a dramatic pose. Everyone else at the table sweat dropped.

'Something's never change' Zelanna thought. They finished eating and headed toward the forest of the castle.

The front of the castle had all the citizens of Saillune waiting for the meeting to begin. Zelgadis stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Yesterday morning we were informed that Logardo is attacking tonight" explained Zelgadis. Everyone started to gasp and wonder what they should do. Zelgadis raised an arm for them to be silent and they did so. "You shall pack up and get ready to leave the city until this mess is over" explained Zelgadis. The citizens nodded in agreement as Amelia stepped forward.

"We shall end this war tonight! The ones that were killed by Logardo and his followers will not be in vain!" shouted Amelia. The citizens cheered and Amelia cheerfully smiled. Zelanna looked at the crowd and wondered if they'll make it out of this. Fillos noticed this and looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong Zel?" asked Fillos, concerned.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous about fighting Logardo. I've seen what he could do and it's pretty powerful. Plus, our theory could be right and Logardo has something sealed inside him" replied Zelanna. Rodan nodded at this and Fillos gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Zelanna. We'll beat him no matter what" assured Fillos.

"No matter what huh?" asked Zelanna, sweat dropping.

"That's right. With our power we should beat him in no time" smiled Fillos.

"You're starting to think like my mother" whispered Zelanna.

"I know" whispered Fillos, sweat dropping. Rodan smiled at the scene and shook his head.

Zelanna and Fillos were fighting each other at the garden for practice. Zelgadis, Amelia, and Rodan were watching from the bench. The swords kept parrying and they watched with astonishment.

"Mistress Zel has gotten better since I last saw her" smiled Rodan.

"Fillos has gotten better as well" smiled Amelia. Zelgadis nodded in agreement. Fillos slashed Zelanna's arm and he was worried that he had hurt her. However, he saw that he didn't leave a scratch.

"How are you not hurt?" asked Fillos, confused.

"I'm 1/3 rock golem. No normal sword can harm me" replied Zelanna.

"Oh I get it. That's good then, I don't want to hurt you" smiled Fillos. Zelanna blushed, but kept her stance. Fillos charged and Zelanna dodged it. She ran behind him and placed her sword at the front of his neck. She also wrapped her arm around his waist to keep him in place.

"The winner is Zel!" shouted Amelia. Zelanna let go of Fillos and he smiled.

"That was great Zel. I never saw it coming" smiled Fillos. Zelanna nodded and they both sat down while Zelgadis and Rodan got ready to fight but, they didn't notice the blue ball above them.

Logardo listened to the fighting that's going on at the palace.

"They're training for tonight hm? However, they won't know what I'm planning" exclaimed Logardo, grinning. He laughed as the ball focused on Zelanna.

Zelgadis kicked Rodan in the chest when he charged. When he hit the ground, Zelgadis had his sword on his chest.

"Zelgadis wins!" cheered Amelia. Zelgadis helped Rodan up and they both smiled.

"You and Mistress Zel seem to be the most skilled" smiled Rodan.

"Yeah, it does seem like that. Zelgadis and Zel are great fighters" exclaimed Amelia. Zelanna looked down at her hand and stared at her stone skin. Fillos saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder. Zelanna looked at him and he smiled.

"If you're worried about the battle, everything is going to be alright" assured Fillos. Zelanna smiled back and Amelia stood up.

"That's right! With the power of justice, we shall prevail!" shouted Amelia, making a dramatic pose.

"Amelia, you're just trying to keep a good mood about this. I'm thinking that it could go either way" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"Logardo is very powerful. I've seen what he can do and he's also the reason why so many people have died" explained Zelanna. Amelia sighed when she realized that they were right.

"The citizens should be leaving now. Let's go eat lunch. After that we should take the jewel out of its hiding place. Then we should wait in the throne room in two hours" explained Zelgadis. The others nodded and headed to lunch.

Fillos ate like crazy while Zelanna just drank tea. Zelgadis, Amelia, and Rodan ate regularly. Zelanna looked at Fillos and sweat dropped.

"Don't you think you ate enough?" asked Zelanna. Fillos swallowed and looked at her.

"I haven't finished yet. This isn't even close to being enough yet" replied Fillos. He began eating again and Zelanna sighed.

"We could be killed tonight and all he thinks about is food" exclaimed Zelanna. Zelgadis nodded in agreement.

"Oh calm down guys" stated Fillos, sweat dropping.

"I swear you two are so much alike" sighed Amelia. Zelgadis and Zelanna sweat dropped as she said that. Zelgadis finished eating and stood up.

"I'll go get the Black Jewel. Meet me at the throne room in two hours" explained Zelgadis, leaving the room.

"We should go train again. This time we'll be fighting dummies in the garden" explained Amelia, standing up. The others stood up and followed Amelia.

Everyone was hitting their dummies. Amelia went in front of hers and shot her arms forward.

"Elmekia Lance!" shouted Amelia. The white light stroked the dummy and it healed instantly. Fillos slashed his and nearly cut it in half. Rodan stabbed it in the chest and it went straight through. Zelanna slashed it and it was cut in half. The top half fell to the ground and the others looked at it, astonished.

"I guess I used too much strength" exclaimed Zelanna, sweat dropping.

"That was cool" smiled Fillos.

"I think I'm going to the throne room. See you all in an hour" explained Zelanna, leaving.

"Alright, see you later" smiled Amelia.

Zelgadis looked at the Black Jewel as he sat in his throne. "This is the jewel that sealed away Shadrindan. Why would he want this?' Zelgadis thought.

"Is that the Black Jewel?" asked Zelanna, entering the room. Zelgadis looked at her as she came toward him.

"Yes and this is what Logardo has been after all this time" replied Zelgadis. The Black Jewel looked like an emerald only it was black. Zelanna stood by him and looked at the jewel.

"It seems powerful even by just looking at it" exclaimed Zelanna, astonished.

"Yeah, it does have that effect on people. We mustn't let Logardo take it" agreed Zelgadis. Zelanna nodded and Zelgadis looked at her.

"You should probably get your normal attire on. I'm sure that the servants cleaned them" suggested Zelgadis.

"Alright" nodded Zelanna. She left the throne room and Zelgadis kept looking at the jewel.

Zelanna placed her black pants, black boots, white long sleeved shirt, white cloak with the red jewel holding it up, white belt with the red jewel holding it up, white fingerless gloves, and sword on. She went out of her room and headed toward the throne room. When she got there she saw Fillos in his blue armor, Rodan, Amelia, and Zelgadis.

"Logardo should be here soon. It's almost sunset" explained Zelgadis. Zelanna stood beside Fillos and Rodan and Amelia stood by Zelgadis. After 15 minutes of waiting, they heard the dreaded bells of the staff. Logardo came in the room and grinned.

"Do you have the Black Jewel?" asked Logardo.

"We do but, we're not giving it to you!" shouted Zelgadis.

"What a shame. That means I'll have to take it by force" grinned Logardo, readying his staff. Zelgadis, Zelanna, Fillos, and Rodan unsheathed their swords and got ready to fight.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 9**

"Do you have the Black Jewel?" asked Logardo.

"We do but, we're not giving it to you" replied Zelgadis.

"What a shame. That means I'll have to take it by force" grinned Logardo, readying his staff. Zelgadis, Zelanna, Fillos, and Rodan unsheathed their swords and got ready to fight. Logardo lifted his staff and as it went down the bells rang. Everyone stood still as Logardo began a spell.

"Life born of hardest stone. Formed of weakest flesh. Let the spell release you and eternal you to your home" muttered Logardo. No one noticed that Zelanna was struggling as she placed a hand over her face.

"That spell! I know it!" shouted Zelgadis.

"Become one with my will and become mine" muttered Logardo. Seconds after he said that, Zelanna screamed in pain while she removed her hand from her face.

"Now dance my loyal puppet! I command you!" shouted Logardo, lifting his staff. Zelanna's eyes turned blood red and she ran toward Zelgadis.

"Zelgadis look out!" shouted Amelia. Zelgadis saw Zelanna coming and blocked her sword with his. As he did this, he dropped the Black Jewel.

"Oh no!" shouted Zelgadis. Before anyone could pick it up, Logardo lifted it up with his magic and it landed in his hand. Zelanna jumped back in front of Logardo and everyone was shocked.

"What's going on with her?" asked Fillos, worried.

"Logardo's got her under his spell" replied Zelgadis.

"Would you be so kind as to play with these people Zelanna?" asked Logardo. He went out of the throne room and Fillos tried to go stop him. Before he could get to the door, Zelanna attacked him with her sword. Fillos blocked it with his sword and looked at her in the eyes. He couldn't see the Zelanna he knew in them.

"Fillos!" shouted Amelia, worried.

Logardo ran down the stairs to the basement. He kept running as he drew closer to his destination.

"Give me time Zelanna" whispered Logardo. He finally made it to the basement. He went inside the magic circle and took out the Black Jewel. It floated as he started to mutter a spell.

"God of darkness, hear my words" muttered Logardo.

Zelanna attacked Rodan as he headed to the door. He blocked it with his sword.

"Mistress Zelanna! Please come to your senses!" shouted Rodan. Zelgadis ran toward Zelanna and prepared a spell.

"Bomb Di Wind!" shouted Zelgadis. The wind hit Zelanna and she crashed into the wall. Amelia elbowed her in the stomach and Zelanna fell to the floor, unconscious. Amelia held her elbow and healed it. Zelanna woke up after a minute and sat up, placing a hand on her head. Everyone saw that her eyes were back to deep blue.

"Uh…what happened to me?" asked Zelanna. Rodan and Fillos kneeled next to her as Zelgadis began to explain.

"You were controlled by Logardo. He made sure to get the Black Jewel by using you to attack us" explained Zelgadis. Zelanna rubbed her head and then punched the floor while growling.

"Come on we have to stop Logardo!" shouted Amelia. Everyone else nodded as Zelanna stood up. They left the throne room and headed for the basement.

They arrived a few minutes later as Logardo finished the spell. The Black Jewel was glowing with a white light.

"No! We're too late!" shouted Zelgadis. The Black Jewel glowed even more as Logardo began to laugh.

"Come forth Shadrindan!" shouted Logardo. The jewel suddenly broke and he yelled to the heavens.

"Did he fail?" asked Amelia, hoping that he did.

"No he didn't" replied Zelanna. The others looked at her, confused. Logardo began to scream and placed his hands on his eyes.

"What's going on!" shouted Fillos.

"I was right" stated Zelanna, eyes widened.

"Wait! Does that mean Shadrindan is-" shouted Rodan.

"Yes. Shadrindan is sealed inside the eyes of Logardo instead of the jewel" interrupted Zelanna.

"What!" shouted Amelia, shocked. Logardo screamed once more as his eyes began to open. All of his eyes were sapphire blue. He laughed and cheered and looked at the others.

"Yes! I can see! I can see! I-" cheered Logardo. He stopped as he began to feel immense pain and everyone watched in shock. Logardo began to transform and his body began to turn black. His hands turned into black claws, his feet turned to black claws, he placed his hands on his eyes as he transformed even more. Everyone heard a laugh and Logardo uncovered his eyes and looked at Zelanna in sadness.

"I'm so…sorry…Zelan-" winced Logardo before the transformation was complete. Zelanna's eyes widened with shock. The transformation was complete and the new form's sapphire eyes glowed.

"Sapphire eye…Shadrindan!" shouted Zelanna, shocked. Shadrindan laughed at this.

"You were expecting this and you are still shocked?" asked Shadrindan. Zelanna growled as Rodan stepped forward. He unsheathed his sword and smirked.

"All you really are is talk. Some great powerful monster you are" taunted Rodan.

"If you want to see what I can do, then come see for yourself" grinned Shadrindan. Shadrindan spread his black wings as Rodan took his stance. Zelanna realized what he was doing and gasped in horror.

"No Rodan! Don't attack!" ordered Zelanna, reaching her arm out. However, Rodan ignored her and charged for Shadrindan. Shadrindan grinned and his wings began to glow sapphire. Before Rodan could strike, Shadrindan grabbed his neck and began choking him. He threw Rodan to his left and his glowing wings became a beam and stroked him. Rodan screamed in pain as he got blown into oblivion.

"Rodan!" screamed Zelanna. Amelia gasped in horror and buried her face into Zelgadis' shoulder.

"Rodan" whispered Zelgadis.

"Hah! What a useless mortal he was" laughed Shadrindan.

"Shut up!" growled Zelanna. Shadrindan prepared for another blast and Zelanna whispered something but, they couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?" asked Fillos.

"Run!" shouted Zelanna. They didn't need to hear an explanation so they all ran from the basement.

"Everyone was walking through Saillune and tried to figure out what to do.

"Shadrindan sure lives up to his reputation" exclaimed Fillos.

"How are we ever going to beat him?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know" replied Zelgadis. Fillos looked at Zelanna, concerned. She looked so sad from losing a friend.

"It's understandable. I could tell that they were really close' Fillos thought. Zelanna looked at him and Fillos smiled. "Don't worry Zel. We won't let his sacrifice be in vain" smiled Fillos. Zelanna smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks" smiled Zelanna.

"No problem" smiled Fillos. Zelanna looked at Zelgadis and Amelia as the stopped walking.

"Is there a place where we might have an advantage?" asked Zelanna. The both of them thought about it until Amelia suddenly gasped.

"In the middle of Saillune! White magic is strengthened while monsters get weaker" explained Amelia.

"Then we'll lure him there. Now all we need is a plan" exclaimed Zelanna. They all thought about it for a couple minutes.

"I know. What if you use Ra Tilt? It worked on that big spider monster" suggested Fillos, snapping his fingers.

"I don't know. It might work" exclaimed Zelanna.

"How about we try it" stated Amelia. Zelgadis nodded in agreement.

"He can't be as powerful as Shabringnido was" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"Alright then, we should wait until he comes here and then try to lure him to the center of Saillune" explained Zelanna. The others nodded and they waited for Shadrindan to come.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 10**

Everyone waited for a few minutes until Shadrindan appeared in front of them.

"You really think you could get away?" asked Shadrindan. The heroes ran and headed to the center of Saillune. Shadrindan kept shooting sapphire lasers at them. One of them hit Amelia in the arm and one his Fillos in the back.

"Great! Now I have a huge burn" shouted Fillos.

"Just keep running. We're almost there" explained Zelgadis. They finally got to the center of Saillune and Shadrindan was close behind.

"Amelia! Now!" shouted Zelanna, as they all stopped running.

"Flow Break!" shouted Amelia, shooting her arms forward toward Shadrindan. A white magic circle started to form around Shadrindan. The circle started to form around Shadrindan. The circle had a crest in the middle and Shadrindan tried to get out but, he couldn't.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Shadrindan, furious.

"You don't know do you? Here your monster powers are weakened while Amelia's white magic is strengthened" explained Zelgadis. Amelia made a victory sign.

"Now for the next phase" whispered Zelanna. Zelgadis, Amelia, and Fillos got out of the way. Zelanna raised her arms with one hand in between the bottom hand. She raised them to her midsection and began to mutter the spell.

"Everlasting flame of blue. Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite!" muttered Zelanna. A light blue orb appeared between her hands. "Ra Tilt!" shouted Zelanna, shooting her arms forward toward Shadrindan. The light blue laser hit Shadrindan head on and the area exploded. The smoke covered the sight as Zelgadis, Amelia, and Fillos stood by Zelanna.

"Did it work?" asked Zelgadis. The smoke began to clear and they stared in shock as they saw Shadrindan.

"Impossible! That should've worked!" shouted Amelia. Shadrindan laughed at their shocked expressions.

"I have to admit, that did hurt quite a bit. However, you'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me" laughed Shadrindan. Shadrindan shot his arms forward and a sapphire ball was in each of them.

"Look out!" shouted Zelanna. The blue balls shot toward them and they all dodged. They kept dodging as he shot more spells at them.

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Amelia. Fillos unsheathed his sword and looked at it.

'It might work' Fillos thought. Fillos touched a certain part of the handle and the blade hit the floor. He held it up while the others looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing Fillos?" asked Zelanna.

"Light come forth!" shouted Fillos. A light blue light came out of the sword and turned into a blade. Everyone stared in shock as Fillos got into a battle stance. "If the Ra Tilt didn't work, maybe this will" exclaimed Fillos.

"The Sword of Light! It can't be! It's in a different design!" shouted Zelgadis, shocked. Fillos charged and slashed Shadrindan. However, Shadrindan caught the sword with his clawed hand.

"What!" shouted Fillos, shocked. Shadrindan laughed as he threw Fillos to the wall.

"Fillos!" shouted Zelanna. Fillos got up and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" assured Fillos, standing up. He got into a battle stance again.

"Anymore bright ideas?" asked Zelgadis.

"I don't know" replied Zelanna. Shadrindan laughed and flapped his wings. He flew to the air and he shot his hands forward. A sapphire lance formed in his hands and threw it at them. They dodged the lance, but Shadrindan threw another at Zelanna. The sapphire lance grazed her arm as she tried to dodge.

"You are all as pathetic as that man I killed" grinned Shadrindan. Zelanna's eyes widened as she saw Rodan's death in her mind.

"Rodan" whispered Zelanna, closing her eyes. She growled and opened her eyes. "We'll see who the pathetic one is!" shouted Zelanna.

"If that's how you think about human lives, prepare to lose your own!" shouted Fillos, furious.

"We'll see who loses their lives" laughed Shadrindan. Everyone prepared to attack and Zelanna looked around. She looked at Fillos' Sword of Light and got an idea.

"Astral Vine!" shouted Zelanna, holding up her sword. The blade turned blood red and she turned to Zelgadis. "Use Astral Vine on your sword" ordered Zelanna. Zelgadis nodded and held his sword up.

"Astral Vine!" shouted Zelgadis. The blade of his sword turned blood red.

"Amelia, I'm going to need you to put an astral spell on all of our swords." explained Zelanna.

"Right" nodded Amelia. She shot her arms forward and targeted the Sword of Light first.

"Elmekia Lance!" shouted Amelia. The white laser hit Fillos' sword and it grew. Amelia also cast the spell on Zelanna's and Zelgadis' swords and the blades turned pink.

"Are you sure you can hit me while I'm up here?" laughed Shadrindan. Zelanna raised her hand and a green orb formed in it.

"Shadow Snap!" shouted Zelanna, throwing the green orb to Shadrindan's shadow. The orb transformed into a dagger as it hit the floor. Shadrindan tried to move, but he couldn't.

"What did you do to me!" shouted Shadrindan, furious.

"I just stopped you from moving by hitting your shadow. That way, you can't get away" explained Zelanna. Zelanna, Zelgadis, and Fillos got ready to jump to Shadrindan to strike. "Now!" shouted Zelanna. Zelanna jumped from wall to wall. Zelgadis and Fillos jumped on the statue of Cepheid and jumped toward Shadrindan.

Zelgadis stabbed him in the chest while Fillos stabbed him in the stomach. Zelanna came from behind and stabbed him in the back.

"Zelgadis, cast the Ra Tilt with me" ordered Zelanna.

"Right" stated Zelgadis. They concentrated the spell on their swords and began chanting.

"Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite. Everlasting flame of blue" muttered Zelgadis.

"Let the power hidden in my soul…" muttered Zelanna.

"…Be called forth here from the infinite!" muttered Zelanna and Zelgadis. The light blue light appeared on their swords as Amelia watched in amazement. "Ra Tilt!" shouted Zelanna and Zelgadis. The light blue light went into Shadrindan's body and he screamed in pain as he exploded. Zelanna, Zelgadis, and Fillos fell to the floor as the wind blew them away. Amelia fell to the ground from the wind as well.

The smoke cleared and they saw Shadrindan still standing. They gasped in horror as they saw him. However, after a few seconds, he fell to the floor.

"How can mere mortals kill me?" winced Shadrindan.

"We had that plan. That's how we beat you" replied Fillos.

"Also with the power of justice!" shouted Amelia. Everyone else sweat dropped and Shadrindan winced.

"I see…but someday, I will come back and kill you no matter how long I have to wait" warned Shadrindan. He turned to ash and the wind blew the remains away.

Back at the palace, everyone was in one of the living rooms, healing their wounds. Amelia was healing Fillos' wounds while Zelanna and Zelgadis healed their own.

"The war's finally over" smiled Amelia.

"Yeah, it kind of feels weird to tell you the truth" exclaimed Zelanna.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelgadis, confused.

"Well, we've been in war with Logardo for 12 years. It just feels weird that it's over after so long" replied Zelanna.

"I agree with you Zel. It's been so long and it's finally over" exclaimed Fillos. Amelia finished healing Fillos' wounds and began to heal her own. Fillos looked at Zel and saw that she was confused.

"What's wrong Zel?" asked Fillos, concerned. Everyone looked at her and waited for an explanation.

"It's just…I've been thinking that it's not all Logardo's fault for all that's happened. Maybe he was being controlled by Shadrindan. He wouldn't have tried to apologize if he hadn't" explained Zelanna.

"Are you sure?" asked Zelgadis, shocked.

"I'm actually not sure what to think right now. I'm not completely sure if all of it was Logardo or Shadrindan" replied Zelanna.

"Well, we'll figure it out eventually" smiled Fillos. Amelia finished healing her wounds when Zelgadis and Zelanna did.

"What are you going to now?" asked Amelia.

"Since that the war's over, I'm going to search for a cure to turn me back to normal" replied Zelanna.

"Maybe you could come with me to New Sairaag. My mom collects a lot of books on powerful spells. You might find something what you need there" offered Fillos.

"Hm…I might actually accept that offer" smiled Zelanna.

"Alright, then we should leave in the morning" smiled Fillos. Zelanna and Fillos left the room and left Zelgadis and Amelia alone.

"I swear Zel is so much like you Zelgadis" exclaimed Amelia.

"Yes, sometimes I wonder about her" agreed Zelgadis.

Zelanna entered her room and took off her cloak, boots, and gloves. She lied on the bed and held her brown teddy bear. She snuggled into it and fell asleep in a few minutes.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 11**

Zelanna, Fillos, Zelgadis, and Amelia were at the gates of Saillune.

"Good luck on repairing the city" exclaimed Fillos.

"Good luck to you on your way to New Sairaag" smiled Amelia.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Zel" smiled Zelgadis, raising his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you to Zelgadis" smiled Zelanna, shaking his hand. They let each other hands and Zelanna and Fillos left Saillune. Amelia waved goodbye and Zelanna waved at them with three fingers over her shoulder.

"Ah…first day out of war. The feeling is so great!" smiled Fillos.

"Yeah, it does feel good" agreed Zelanna. They're gotten to a cross road.

"Which way do we go?" asked Fillos.

"Which way is closer to New Sairaag?" asked Zelanna. Fillos took out his map and opened it. He decided the path and closed the map.

"The closest way to New Sairaag is to the right" explained Fillos, pointing to the left. Zelanna nodded and they both headed left.

A man in his 30's was hiding behind a tree. A man in his 40's was behind another tree. The first man had black long hair to his mid back and blue eyes. He wore brown pants, a brown long sleeved shirt, a brown cloak, and brown hat, and black boots.

The second man had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black robe and brown boots. He also had a purple jewel on his forehead.

"Are they the ones we're after Amad?" asked the first man.

"Yes Zangulus. They're the ones we're after" replied Amad.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go capture them" exclaimed Zangulus as he started to run off.

"Wait! We must wait until the right moment. Now's not the time" explained Amad.

"Fine" stated Zangulus.

Zelanna and Fillos entered a valley with a road leading to the next village. They began to follow the road as they chatted.

"We should be in the next town by tomorrow night" explained Fillos.

"Good" stated Zelanna. All of a sudden, two men blocked their way.

"Zelanna Greywords and Fillos Gabriev, we are to capture for our master" explained on man.

"Who are you and how do you know us?" asked Zelanna.

"I am Amad. The man next to me is Zangulus. How we know you are that our master knows you" replied the man.

"Who is your master?" asked Fillos, confused.

"That is classified information" replied Zangulus.

"Will you come with us quietly or, will you resist?" asked Amad, raising his hand and a blue ball appeared in his hand. Zelanna and Fillos unsheathed their swords and went to a battle stance.

"I guess that answers your question Amad" grinned Zangulus, unsheathing his sword. After a few seconds of silence, they began to attack each other.

"Freeze Arrow!" shouted Amad. The arrow of solid ice flew toward Zelanna and she dodged it. Zelanna tried to slash Amad's chest, but he jumped out of the way.

"I won't be able to fight him like this. Looks like I'll have to use my spells instead of my sword" whispered Zelanna. She sheathed her sword and raised her arms up.

"Fireball!" shouted Zelanna. The red flaming ball flew toward Amad.

"Windy Shield!" shouted Amad. A shield of wind appeared around him and blocked the fireball.

"Damn it" growled Zelanna. Amad smirked and began another spell.

"Bomb Di Wind!" shouted Amad. The strong wind spell hit Zelanna and she hit the grassy land. Amad began to walk toward her as she tried to stand up.

"As you can see, I use ice and wind spells. They help me in battle as I follow my orders" explained Amad. He began another spell as he grinned. "Farewell" stated Amad.

Fillos and Zangulus parried swords and Zangulus smiled. "It's been a while Fillos. I haven't seen you since I last went to Saillune" exclaimed Zangulus.

"It has been a while. However, why are you following orders from someone else? I thought you were king of Xoana" exclaimed Fillos. Zangulus sighed and began to explain as they jumped away from each other and parried again.

"My family was threatened by the one I'm working for. She said that if I didn't help capture you and Zelanna, she would kill my family and all the citizens of Xoana" explained Zangulus.

"I see, but I can't let you do that" exclaimed Fillos.

"I'm glad that you think of it that way" grinned Zangulus. They walked away from each other and Zangulus his sword up. As he slashed it down, a strong black wind came out of it and headed toward Fillos. Fillos was hit by it and he fell to the ground. Fillos breathed heavily as Zangulus walked toward him.

"I forgot you had that thing" whispered Fillos.

"Well, it has been a while since you've seen it" exclaimed Zangulus. He placed his sword where Fillos' heart was supposed to be. "I'm sorry, but my orders were to capture you dead if you resist" sighed Zangulus. Fillos broke into a sweat and prepared for the end.

Zelanna tried to get an idea before Amad would try to finish her off. She got it as she held out a hand.

"Flare Arrow!" shouted Zelanna. The flaming arrow pierced Amad's heart and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. After a few seconds, he was dead and he turned to dust.

'Why'd he turn to dust?' wondered Zelanna. She stood up and turned to see how Fillos was doing. She gasped as she saw Zangulus' sword against Fillos' chest. She ran toward Zangulus and kneed him in the stomach. Zangulus screamed in pain and Fillos smiled. Zangulus fell to the ground and held his stomach in pain.

"D-Damn it. I-I'll come back to finish you off Fillos" growled Zangulus. He stood up and ran off. Fillos began to go after him, but Zelanna blocked the way with her arm.

"Let him go Fillos. Right now we need to figure out what's going on and who this master is" exclaimed Zelanna.

"What about trying to find your cure?" asked Fillos.

"New Sairaag is still our destination. On the way there, we'll have to figure this new situation we've ended up in out" replied Zelanna.

"Alright then let's keep going" smiled Fillos. Zelanna nodded and they continued their journey to New Sairaag.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 12**

On a sunny afternoon in the city of Solaria, a 13 year old girl was running from an angry crowd with swords and daggers. The girl had long light blue hair and green eyes. She wore a white torn shirt and blue torn pants, and white boots. She ran as fast as she could as the citizens continued to chase her. She tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Her eyes widened in horror as the swords and daggers approached her body.

Zelanna and Fillos arrived at the city of Solaria. Zelanna wore her hood and mask over her face as they entered the village.

"At this rate, we should be at New Sairaag in about a week" explained Fillos.

"That's good. The sooner we get there, the better" exclaimed Zelanna. They heard shouting once they got to the middle of the city.

"Hey what's going on there?" asked Fillos as they saw the people slashing someone with swords and daggers.

"I don't know, but we better check it out" replied Zelanna. They ran toward the group and they were shocked at what they saw. The citizens were attacking a 13 year old girl.

"Fillos!" shouted Zelanna.

"Right" stated Fillos. They both ran toward the crowd and Zelanna ran in front of the girl and shot her arms forward.

"Diem Wing!" shouted Zelanna. The strong wind hit the crowd and they fell to the ground.

"What's the big idea" shouted a citizen.

"Well, attacking a defenseless child is no good in my book" replied Zelanna.

"That's right! What gives you the right to attack a little girl!" shouted Fillos, furious.

"That isn't a normal human girl! She has dangerous power that killed her parents!" shouted another citizen.

"I've heard enough. Lighting!" shouted Zelanna. A bright white light surrounded the area and the villagers covered their eyes. When the light disappeared, they saw that Zelanna, Fillos, and the girl were gone.

Zelanna and Fillos entered the forest with the girl on Fillos' back. They stopped after a few minutes and Fillos placed the girl on the ground.

"Fillos go find a river and get some water" ordered Zelanna. Fillos nodded and ran to the river with a bucket with him. Zelanna knelt down by the girl as she took her hood and mask off. She checked the girl's wounds and raised her hands over her body.

"Recovery!" shouted Zelanna. A soft white light appeared in her hands and began to heal the girl's wounds. 'A power that killed her own parents. What's going on?' Zelanna thought. Fillos came back with the water as Zelanna finished healing her wounds.

"Time for a rude awakening" exclaimed Fillos. Fillos slashed the water onto the girl's face and her eyes snapped open. The girl looked around and her eyes landed on Fillos and Zelanna.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked the girl.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you, and my name is Zelanna" assured Zelanna.

"I'm Fillos" smiled Fillos. The girl looked at them for a minute and saw that they weren't going to attack her.

"I-I'm Crystal. It's nice to meet you both" exclaimed the girl, standing up.

"Now let's get down to business. Why do the citizens back there despise you so much?" asked Zelanna. Crystal lowered her gaze to the ground as she began to explain.

"My parents were killed because of me. They're afraid that I'll kill them as well" explained Crystal.

"What is your power? Those citizens mentioned something about that" asked Zelanna. Crystal raised her head to look at her with determination.

"My power is to freeze anyone who harms me. I have gained some control over it. That's why my power hasn't attacked those citizens from before. I need some more help to control my power" explained Crystal.

"We'll help you control it more. Right Zelanna?" smiled Fillos. Zelanna nodded and Crystal smiled with glee.

"Oh thank you!" smiled Crystal.

"No problem. Come on, we'll get you some new clothes at the next town" exclaimed Zelanna. Crystal nodded and they began to walk through the forest.

In Crystal's dream, she saw her parents try to beat her up. When her parents cut her in the arm, they turned to ice. After a few seconds, they shattered and Crystal looked at them in horror. She got up and ran away from the house.

Crystal woke up and she sat up, sweating. She looked around her tent and noticed that Zelanna wasn't next to her. She got out of the tent and looked around. She spotted Zelanna near the fire place. She went toward her when Zelanna's stone ear twitched.

"Can't sleep either?" asked Zelanna, turning her head to Crystal. Crystal nodded and Zelanna smiled. "Come sit here" stated Zelanna, patting a place next to her. Crystal was hesitant to go near her.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" assured Zelanna. Crystal sat by her and looked at Zelanna.

"Sorry, I just get a little nervous around others" appoligized Crystal.

"It's alright. I used to be like that once" exclaimed Zelanna, looking at the fire.

"How could you have been like that? You seem so strong" asked Crystal, curious. Zelanna smiled and looked at her.

"Well, when I was first transformed into a chimera, I was sitting on my bed, crying. I was just taken away from my family by Logardo. When a wolf/human came to my room, I was terrified. However, instead of hurting me, he cheered me up" explained Zelanna.

"Who was this wolf/human?" asked Crystal, curious. Zelanna sighed and looked at the fire.

"His name was Delar. He used to be one of Logardo's servants until he was killed" sighed Zelanna.

"Wait! He worked for Logardo! That means you worked for him to!" shouted Crystal.

"Yes I did. However, I turned traitor on him four months ago. Fillos and I ended the war with the help of the king and queen of Saillune" explained Zelanna.

"Oh I see" stated Crystal. Crystal looked at the fire as she thought about this new information. She smiled and turned to Zelanna again. "I'm glad you shared that with me. I feel a bit better now" smiled Crystal.

"Well then hurry off back to bed. We leave at dawn" ordered Zelanna.

"Alright and thank you Miss Zelanna" smiled Crystal, heading back to the tent.

"No problem" stated Zelanna. When Crystal went back in her tent, Zelanna sighed. 'I have a feeling it's going to be a long week" Zelanna thought.

A cloaked woman entered New Sairaag and saw Zangulus and Amad waiting for her.

"Did you do it?" asked the woman.

"Yes, they're in every village and kingdom except for Saillune" replied Amad.

"Excellent. Those two won't have anywhere to hide" grinned the woman.

"If I may ask, why do you want to get those two so badly?" asked Zangulus. The woman walked past them and turned to Zangulus.

"I want my revenge for my master" replied the woman. She began to walk into New Sairaag and Zangulus and Amad followed.

**Ending: Life is like a boat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Opening: Slayers- 4 the future**

**Chapter 13**

Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal were walking through a valley of flowers. They took breaks and ate. Sometimes after they eat, Zelanna would teach Crystal how to control her powers and some other spells.

They entered the next village in two days and Zelanna covered her face. The villagers looked at them strangely as they walked through.

"What's with them?" asked Fillos, confused.

"I don't know but, it can't be good" replied Zelanna, looking around. They were stopped by knights and the three of them were confused.

"Prince Fillos Gabriev and Zelanna, you both are under arrest" exclaimed one of the knights.

"What! Why are you arresting us?" asked Fillos, confused.

"We're sorry Prince Fillos but, we are under orders from your parents to arrest you both" replied another knight. The knights unsheathed their swords and began to charge. The villagers went back into their houses and shops so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. The knights began to charge and Zelanna began a spell.

"Digger Bolt!" shouted Zelanna, raising an arm toward the knights. The lightning bolt stroked two of them and they fell to the ground.

"Ly Breim!" shouted Crystal, extending her hand toward the knights. The spell froze the rest of the knights and Fillos whistled with astonishment.

"Great job you two" smiled Fillos. More knights came and unsheathed their swords.

"We don't have time for this. Dark Mist!" shouted Zelanna, raising her arms above her head. The black mist covered the area and when it cleared, the knights saw that they were gone.

Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal kept running until they were far away from the village.

"Why are they after you guys?" asked Crystal, confused. Zelanna thought for a minute then turned to Crystal.

"The reason for me might be that they still believe me as one of Logardo's remaining servants but, I'm not sure about Fillos" replied Zelanna.

"Well my parents gave the order. Do you think someone told them a lie?" exclaimed Fillos.

"I don't know but, we'll have to get to New Sairaag to find out" explained Zelanna. She positioned her arms to cast a spell.

"What is she doing?" asked Crystal.

"Controller of destiny. You who must come. You who goes. Join yourself to me and obey my will. Come to me. Come forth my ally!" muttered Zelanna. A dove flew to her and landed on her raised arm. She gave it a letter and it flew off.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Crystal.

"I sent a letter to Amelia. I wrote it just in case we couldn't find you any new clothes to replace those torn ones" replied Zelanna.

"Thank you Miss Zelanna" smiled Crystal.

"No problem. Let's get moving" exclaimed Zelanna. They continued to walk through the forest.

They stopped by the river a couple hours later. "Fillos, you go get the fish while Crystal and I search for firewood." ordered Zelanna.

"Alright" stated Fillos. He went over the river to catch some fish while Zelanna and Crystal searched for firewood.

Zangulus and Amad headed out to find Zelanna and Fillos. Amad tracked them and teleported them both to their destination.

The three of them finished eating and began to walk again. All of a sudden, Amad and Zangulus appeared in front of them. When Zelanna and Fillos saw Amad, they were shocked.

"Amad! How can you be alive! I killed you!" shouted Zelanna.

"That is classified information" stated Amad.

"What's going on?" asked Crystal, confused.

"These guys are after us to" replied Fillos. Zangulus unsheathed his sword and looked at Fillos.

"It's time to find what we started Fillos" exclaimed Zangulus.

"My thought exactly" stated Fillos, unsheathing his sword. They charged for each other as Amad and Zelanna faced each other.

"Crystal give us back up if we need it" ordered Zelanna.

"Right" nodded Crystal.

"I'll make the first move. Dust Chip!" shouted Amad, raising his hands. Small ice daggers fell from the sky and headed toward Zelanna.

"Ballus Wall!" shouted Zelanna. A yellow wall appeared on top of Zelanna.

"Very impressive" stated Amad.

"Dug Haut!" shouted Zelanna, slamming her fist into the ground. Earth spikes came out of the ground and one of them stabbed Amad in the stomach. He screamed in pain and turned to dust.

"That was easy" stated Zelanna.

"Too easy in my opinion" exclaimed Crystal.

Fillos was once again fighting Zangulus. Wind escaped from Zangulus' sword and Fillos dodged. Fillos' blade down fell to the ground as he pressed a certain part of the handle.

"Light come forth!" shouted Fillos. The light blue light turned into the blade and he tried to slash Zangulus. Zangulus dodged and he looked at the Sword of Light.

"I've heard that King Posel made that for you. Only it's in a different design" exclaimed Zangulus.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cool really" smiled Fillos.

"Well we're going to need that so don't get too comfortable with it" exclaimed Zangulus. Fillos was confused as he charged.

'Why do they need the Sword of Light?' wondered Fillos. They parried again and again until Zangulus kicked Fillos in the stomach.

"Now die!" shouted Zangulus, raising his sword.

"Flare Arrow!" shouted Zelanna, aiming for Zangulus. The flaming arrow stabbed Zangulus' arm and he screamed in pain. Zangulus ran away, cursing under his breath.

"They should leave us alone for a while" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Let's hope so" stated Fillos, standing up.

"Jeez, I have to help you every time Fillos" smirked Zelanna.

"Oh you just be quiet!" shouted Fillos.

"Should we go Miss Zelanna?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah" stated Zelanna. They all walked through the forest and continued their walk to New Sairaag.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 14**

A dove came to Zelanna a day later. It held a package and dropped into Zelanna's hands.

"Looks like it's time for you to get changed Crystal. We'll us my cloak as a cover" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Alright" nodded Crystal. Zelanna took off her cloak and handed Crystal the package. Zelanna and Fillos held the cloak so that Crystal could change. A few minutes later, Crystal jumped out of the cloak and smiled.

Now she wore a long sleeved white shirt, blue pants, and white traveling boots. She also wore a blue cape that's held up by a white jewel and a blue belt that's held by a white jewel.

"How do you like it?" asked Zelanna, putting her cloak back on.

"It's great! Thank you!" smiled Crystal.

"Alright then let's get going" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Zel! I'm hungry!" shouted Fillos, after a couple hours.

"Me to" whined Crystal.

"Well, we can't go to a town to eat. We're being by New Sairaag's knights and those other guys" explained Zelanna.

"What do we do then?" asked Fillos.

"Well, I have some money with me. Maybe I can shop for food at the next town while you go ahead of me" suggested Crystal.

"Alright, when we get to the village, you go get food. Fillos and I will Ray Wing to the other side of town" explained Zelanna. Fillos and Crystal nodded and they headed to the village.

Zelanna and Fillos were waiting for Crystal to come back with the food. All of a sudden, a fireball came toward them. They dodged it and looked behind them.

"We've been waiting for you two" exclaimed a sorcerer.

"Now we have New Sairaag's sorcerers after us?" asked Fillos.

"It appears so" replied Zelanna.

"Fireball!" chorused the sorcerers. The blazing fireballs came toward them and Zelanna made a hand symbol.

"Windy Shield!" shouted Zelanna. The shield of wind surrounded Zelanna and Fillos. "Fillos, I'm going to need you to strike these sorcerers when I deactivate the shield" explained Zelanna, as the fireballs hit the shield.

"Alright" stated Fillos. Zelanna deactivated the shield and Fillos ran toward the sorcerers. He punched and kicked them and they were unconscious. When Crystal came to them, she saw the unconscious sorcerers.

"I'd take it that they were after you two" exclaimed Crystal, walking toward them while holding the food.

"Yes we have to get to a safe distance before eating anything" exclaimed Zelanna. They walked over the knocked sorcerers and began to walk through the forest.

"Ah! I'm full!" smiled Fillos, after he finished eating.

"Me to! That was good!" smiled Crystal.

"We better go then. Who knows when we'll be attacked again" exclaimed Zelanna. Crystal put out the fire and they continued their journey.

The cloaked woman was in a mansion in New Sairaag. She faced Amad and Zangulus and grinned.

"You shall tell them to come with you to this mansion" ordered the woman.

"Yes, we shall pursue them and tell them that they must come with us or we will capture them by force" exclaimed Amad. Amad and Zangulus left the mansion leaving the cloaked woman behind.

Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal were walking by a river when Amad and Zangulus appeared in front of them.

"You seem to appear no matter how many times I kill you Amad" exclaimed Zelanna.

"We are here to tell you to come to New Sairaag with us" explained Amad.

"Well we're headed there anyway. We'll see you when we get there" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Look we have our orders. Either come with us willingly or we'll take you by force" exclaimed Zangulus.

"You'll just to take us by force then" stated Fillos, unsheathing his sword. Zangulus unsheathed his sword as well and he charged at Fillos.

"Freeze Arrow!" shouted Amad, throwing the frozen arrow at Zelanna.

"Flare Arrow!" shouted Zelanna, throwing the flaming arrow at the Freeze Arrow. The destroyed each other and Amad raised his arms.

"Diem Wing!" shouted Amad. The strong wind stroked Zelanna and Crystal and they fell to the ground. Amad teleported and grabbed Crystal. He to his previous spot with Crystal in one arm.

"You will surrender or this girl dies" exclaimed Amad. Zelanna was shocked on how he could teleport.

'How could he teleport like that if he's a human. Unless…" Zelanna thought. She raised her hands until it was at her midsection. One hand was on top and one was on the bottom. Amad looked at her, confused.

"Everlasting flame of blue. Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite!" muttered Zelanna. A light blue orb appeared between her hands. "Ra Tilt!" shouted Zelanna, shooting her arms forward. The light blue orb turned into a huge laser as it headed for Amad. The Ra Tilt hit him head on and Crystal fell to the ground as he go of her.

"Crystal, are you alright?" asked Zelanna, walking toward her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Crystal, standing up. Amad appeared a few seconds later with his right arm gone. He breathed heavily and looked at Zelanna.

"I see that you've figured it out" exclaimed Amad.

"I thought about the way you teleported. You teleported like a monster that I knew before I worked for Logardo. Also, you seem to have a human heart. I figured that because I stabbed you there in our first battle. My conclusion is that you are a chimera mixed as a human and a monster" explained Zelanna. Amad smiled at this.

"Very impressive. You're smarter than I first thought" smiled Amad. Amad's blood kept pouring to the ground. Zelanna raised her arms toward Amad.

"Elmekia Flame!" shouted Zelanna. The white flame hit Amad and he burned away.

"Way to go Miss Zelanna!" cheered Crystal. Zelanna turned to her and gave a thumb up.

Fillos and Zangulus continued to parry swords. Fillos slashed Zangulus in the arm and he screamed in pain while he placed a hand on his bleeding arm.

"D-Damn you! Why don't you just kill me and be done with it!" shouted Zangulus.

"You're one of my comrades whether you like it or not Zangulus" replied Fillos.

"I'm happy to hear that, but I still have my orders" smiled Zangulus. Zangulus charged and Fillos blocked with his sword. Fillos pushed Zangulus away and slashed the same arm again. Zangulus screamed in pain and backed away.

"I may be weak this time, but next time it'll be a different story!" shouted Zangulus, running away. Zelanna and Crystal walked toward Fillos.

"You actually didn't need my help this time" teased Zelanna.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" shouted Fillos.

"Sure you can" stated Zelanna. Crystal giggled at the scene.

"Why do they want you to go to New Sairaag?" asked Crystal, getting serious. Zelanna and Fillos looked at her and thought for a minute.

"I don't know, maybe we'll find out when we get there" replied Zelanna.

"Our destination's still the same?" asked Fillos.

"Of course" replied Zelanna.

"Alright, then let's go!" smiled Fillos, running away.

"Hey! Wait for us!" shouted Crystal, running after Fillos. Zelanna sighed and ran after them.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 15**

Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal were around a campfire and finished their meal.

"That was good!" smiled Fillos. All of a sudden, there was a ruffle in the bushes. They stood up and prepared for an attack. A 15 year old boy came out of the bushes and began to attack. The boy had long red hair that went up to his shoulders and brown eyes. He wore a white tunic, black pants, and brown boots. The three of them dodged the boy's charge. Zelanna saw that his brown eyes were hollow and her eyes widened.

'He must be under a spell' Zelanna thought. She extended her arms toward the boy. "Bomb Di Wind!" shouted Zelanna. The strong wind hit the boy and he fell to the ground. She then punched him in the head and he was knocked out.

"Are you sure that was not too harsh?" asked Fillos.

"That's what people did to me when I was being controlled by Logardo" replied Zelanna. The boy woke up and looked at Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal. He looked at Zelanna with admiration.

"Thank you for saving me miss! What's your name?" smiled the boy, holding Zelanna's hands.

"My name is Zelanna" stated Zelanna, blushing.

"Who are you?" asked Fillos, slightly jealous.

"I'm Fredrick, the prince of the Ralteague Kingdom" replied the boy.

"Ralteaque Kingdom! That's not far from here!" shouted Crystal.

"What are you doing out her Fredrick?" asked Zelanna, confused. Fredrick let go of Zelanna's hands and they all sat down and the campfire.

"Well you see, I'm being forced to get married to a horrible woman. Before my father made the marriage official, he told me if I find a woman I truly love in five days, I could marry her instead" explained Fredrick.

"I see. You're father decided to give you a chance, but someone must have cast that control spell on you" exclaimed Fillos.

"It doesn't matter. Now I've found her" exclaimed Fredrick.

"What do you mean?" asked Crystal, confused.

"I'm talking about the one who will marry me!" shouted Fredrick.

"Who is it?" asked Zelanna, confused.

"It's…It's you Miss Zelanna!" replied Fredrick, looking at her with starry eyes.

"What!" shouted Zelanna, shocked.

"Yes! It's you! You saved me from that spell and it's you who I want to marry!" shouted Fredrick.

"Now look! I'm trying to get to New Sairaag as soon as possible!" shouted Zelanna.

"How about we just have a fake marriage and in return, I will give you a ride that will at least get you to Tellard" suggested Fredrick. Zelanna looked at him and sighed.

"Fine" stated Zelanna.

"Oh thank you Miss Zelanna!" shouted Fredrick. Fillos was completely jealous while Crystal looked at the scene in confusion.

In the morning in the palace of Ralteaque, a 14 year old and a 45 year old man were drinking tea in the dining room. The girl had long green hair that went up to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a blue short sleeved dress and white heel shoes.

The man had short grey hair and brown eyes. He wore a white royal robe and brown boots.

"Are you looking forward to marry my son Isabel?" asked the man.

"Why yes King Richard. I love him so much" replied Isabel. The door opened and they turned to see Fredrick.

"Fredrick my boy! What are you doing back so soon?" asked Richard, standing up.

"Well father, I found the girl who will marry me" smiled Fredrick. Fredrick motioned for the three with him to come in. They came in and Richard and Isabel looked shocked. Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal came in the room with different outfits.

Zelanna now wore a pink dress, white gloves, and white heeled shoes. Fillos now wore a black suit, black dress shoes, and a yellow fake mustache. Crystal now wore a black maid outfit and white heeled shoes.

"Allow me to introduce my fiancé, Zel Grawords" smiled Fredrick, putting an arm around Zelanna's shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you King Richard" exclaimed Zelanna. Isabel scowled at her and stood up.

"Who are you two?" asked Richard.

"I'm Zel's maid, Cristia" replied Crystal.

"I'm Zel's butler, Fill" exclaimed Fillos. He then sneezed and some of the mustache came off.

'I know that face' Isabel thought. Fillos quickly placed the mustache back on.

"Father, may we have the wedding this afternoon?" asked Fredrick.

"Of course son. The wedding will be in the afternoon. Come Isabel" replied Richard. Richard left with Isabel following.

"Alright, it worked!" shouted Fredrick.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get this over with" exclaimed Zelanna, leaving the room. Everyone else followed her to get ready for the wedding.

The wedding ceremony began as the music began. Zelanna and Fredrick walked in the room and everyone stared in awe. Zelanna now wore a white wedding dress, a white veil, white gloves, and white heeled shoes.

Fredrick now wore a white suit with a light blue tie and wore black dress shoes. They stopped at the altar as the music stopped. The priest began the speech as they stood beneath the alter. Fillos was incredibly jealous now and wanted to strangle Fredrick.

"Will you Fredrick Garrison take Zel Grawords as your wife till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I-I do" stated Fredrick.

"Will you Zel Grawords take Fredrick Garrison as your husband till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do" stated Zelanna. That broke Fillos' heart even though he knew that the wedding's only a fake.

"Please exchange rings" stated the priest. Zelanna and Fredrick faced each other and placed the rings on their wedding finger.

"You may now kiss the bride" exclaimed the priest. Fredrick lifted the veil and went toward Zelanna. Fillos stared in horror as he got closer to her. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and they saw Amad and Zangulus.

"Zelanna Greywords and Fillos Gabriev, you are under arrest!" shouted Zangulus. Everyone began to panic as they heard the names.

"Damn! My cover's blown" whispered Zelanna. Amad extended his arms toward Zelanna.

"Freeze Arrow!" shouted Amad. The frozen arrow went toward her and she raised her arms.

"Flare Arrow!" shouted Zelanna. The spells canceled each other out and they repeated the process. Zangulus and Fillos unsheathed their swords and charged for each other. They backed away from each other and Zangulus swung his sword down. A strong wind stroked Fillos and he crashed into a wall. Fillos got up and pressed a certain place on the handle of his sword.

"Light come forth!" shouted Fillos, raising his sword. Fillos charged for Zangulus and slashed him in the leg. He screamed in pain.

Crystal raised her arms toward Amad. "Freeze Bullet!" shouted Crystal. The ice orb hit Amad and he fell to the ground.

"Thanks Crystal. Now let's get out of here. Mega Brand!" exclaimed Zelanna, positioning her hands toward the ground. The castle exploded and Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal got out by wagon. Fillos was relieved that Zelanna didn't kiss Fredrick.

"Let's get to New Sairaag!" shouted Zelanna.

"Yeah!" shouted Fillos and Crystal.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 16**

Near Atlass City, Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal were fighting New Sairaag's knight and sorcerers.

"Fireball!" shouted Zelanna, aiming for a group of knights. The flaming fireball stroked them and they fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Dust Chip!" shouted Crystal, raising her hands. The frozen ice rained down from the sky and froze the sorcerers.

"That makes ten groups you guys bagged" exclaimed Fillos, marking it on a piece of paper.

"Gozu Vro!" shouted Zelanna, placing her hand on the ground. The black shadow on the ground headed for the knights and sorcerers and the shadow stroked. The knights and sorcerers got knocked off their feet and hit their head, hard on trees. As a result, they lost consciousness.

"Make that eleven" stated Fillos, marking the paper.

"Let's see, we've been attacked yesterday nine times. Today was eleven times. If we got to Atlass City, we'll have 20-30 groups after us" exclaimed Crystal, facing Atlass City.

"We'll have to get in undetected. We need a ride to New Sairaag so we could get there without anyone bothering us" exclaimed Zelanna. Everyone thought for a minute and Fillos snapped his fingers.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" shouted Fillos.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" growled Zelanna.

"It can't be that bad can it?" asked Crystal.

"When you're a regular human, no. When you're a chimera like me, yes!" shouted Zelanna. They entered Atlass City and everyone looked at them.

Zelanna now wore a long sleeved white dress, black gloves, and black heels. Fillos now wore a white suit and white dress shoes. Crystal now wore a light blue shirt, white skirt, and white boots.

"Now grab my arm so that we can play the part" explained Fillos.

"Alright" stated Zelanna, grabbing his arm. Zelanna started blushing as they walked through Atlass City. They went inside an inn and ordered their food.

"After we eat, we should get to a wagon that will take us to New Sairaag" explained Zelanna. Fillos and Crystal nodded as a man went toward them.

"You can't get to New Sairaag with that demon out there" exclaimed the man. Crystal began to get scared and Zelanna looked at the man.

"A demon?" asked Zelanna.

"Yes, the demon comes here almost every day to kill the children here and suck their blood" explained the man.

"We got to help them Miss Zelanna" exclaimed the man.

"Well…" stated Zelanna.

"You're mother would be happy with you if you do justice" smiled Fillos.

"She doesn't even know that I'm alive" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Does it matter? It might help us get to New Sairaag anyway" explained Fillos. Zelanna sighed and nodded.

"Alright, we'll help you out" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Oh thank you! The demon will come in an hour" smiled the man.

"We'll do our best" smiled Crystal, striking a pose. Zelanna sweat dropped and sighed.

Amad and Zangulus were crossing through a blizzard by New Sairaag.

"They can't go inside Atlass City if they get caught. We'll wait here for them" explained Amad.

"Are you sure?" asked Zangulus.

"Why do you ask?" asked Amad.

"I just had a bad experience with this kind of thing" replied Zangulus.

"Well I'm sure that they will com" exclaimed Amad.

"Alright if you say so" sighed Zangulus.

A demon with long blood red hair that went up to his waist and black eyes was headed for Atlass City. He had black fur all over his body, black claws on his hands and feet, black wings, and a black tail. He landed at the entrance and the guards ran away.

The villagers saw the demon walk in the city and began to panic.

"He's here! My children are going to die!" shouted a woman, running to her house. The demon bumped into a little boy and grinned.

"Time for my first meal" grinned the demon, getting ready to slash him with his claws. The boy trembled as the claws came closer to his body.

"Elmekia Lance!" shouted Zelanna, entering the scene. The white lance stroked the demon in the back and he fell to the ground. The boy ran away as Fillos and Crystal entered the scene.

"Light come forth!" shouted Fillos, raising his sword. The light blue light was now the blade and the demon looked at the three of them in awe.

"You three wish to oppose me? Hah! Can you even defeat me?" laughed the demon.

"We'll see. Elmekia Flame!" shouted Zelanna, shooting her arms forward. The demon flew up and dodged the white flame.

"Freeze Arrow!" shouted Crystal, raising her arms toward the demon. The demon dodged it and flew toward Crystal. Zelanna went in front of her and the demon scratched her face. Crystal was scared for her, but she saw Fillos smile. The demon looked at Zelanna, shocked. He saw that there was no mark.

'I didn't even leave a scratch!' the demon thought.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm 1/3 rock golem and as far as I know, if you don't have a magic weapon, you can't scratch me" explained Zelanna. Crystal was relieved that Zelanna wasn't hurt.

"I see. Well then, I'll have to use some of my powers in order to kill you" grinned the demon. Zelanna narrowed her eyes at this as the demon glowed blood red.

"Dark Lance!" shouted the demon. The black lance headed toward Zelanna and Crystal. They dodged and Fillos charged for the demon and slashed him in the chest. The demon screamed in pain and clutched his chest.

"How dare you harm me again you insolent mortals!" shouted the demon, furious. He continued to glow blood red and extended his arms. "Dark Bullet!" shouted the demon. The black orb came toward Fillos and he blocked it with his sword. The orb disintegrated from the light and Crystal extended her arms.

"Frozen Ice Cage!" shouted Crystal. The demon began to freeze from the ice and he struggled.

"What the hell is this!" shouted the demon.

"Now Miss Zelanna!" shouted Crystal.

"Elmekia Lance!" shouted Zelanna, shooting her arms toward the demon. The white lance stabbed the demon in the chest as the ice around his legs shattered. The demon fell to the ground with a whole in his chest and legs gone. He turned to ash and it blew with the wind. A man came toward them as Fillos sheathed his sword.

"Oh how can we ever thank you three!" shouted the man, grateful. Fillos cleared his throat and placed his arm around Zelanna's shoulder. Zelanna blushed as he did this.

"My fiancé, sister, and I would like to get to New Sairaag for the wedding" explained Fillos.

"Oh of course! I've heard that New Sairaag's lovely this time of year" smiled the man. The man got out his hay wagon and motioned them to come aboard. The three of them climbed in and the crowd cheered as they passed.

"Well, we should be in New Sairaag by tonight. Wait until we see my parents. They'll be shocked that you're alive" exclaimed Fillos.

"Well your mother would, but your father-" smirked Zelanna.

"I know I know" stated Fillos. The wagon continued to head for New Sairaag.

"In the blizzard, Amad and Zangulus sat there still waiting. Zangulus finally had it and stood up.

"I told you that they weren't coming! Now let's get out of here!" shouted Zangulus. From the shouting, a huge pile of snow landed on Zangulus' head.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	17. Chapter 17

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 17**

It was dark when Zelanna, Fillos, and Crystal got to New Sairaag. Guards were in front of the gates and they hid behind a bush.

"How are we going to get in without being caught?" asked Fillos.

"I know we'll just fly above the wall" exclaimed Zelanna. Zelanna and Crystal held their arms up.

"Levitation!" shouted Zelanna and Crystal. Fillos grabbed a hold of Zelanna and they began to fly over the wall. They landed on the other side and heard footsteps.

"Hurry this way" whispered Fillos, pointing toward an alley. They ran to it as the knights went past them.

"Miss Zelanna" whispered Crystal, scared.

"I'm going to go ahead and look for clues. Fillos, you and Crystal get to your parents" ordered Zelanna. Fillos nodded as Zelanna placed her head and mask on to hide her face.

"Good luck" stated Fillos. Zelanna smiled under her mask and went out of the alley. "Let's go Crystal" ordered Fillos. Crystal nodded and they headed toward the palace.

A 38 year old woman was sitting on her throne. She had long red hair that went up to her waist and red eyes. She wore a black dress, white gloves, and white heeled shoes. She also had black earrings for jewelry and a white cape with a black jewel holding it up.

When the doors opened, she looked up to see Fillos and Crystal.

"Fillos! You're back!" shouted the woman, surprised.

"Mother, what's the meaning of trying to arrest us?" asked Fillos.

"First off, who is she?" asked the woman, looking at Crystal.

"I'm Crystal your majesty" replied Crystal, bowing.

"Oh, you don't need to use formalities around me. I'm Lina" smiled the woman.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Lina" smiled Crystal.

"Now, let's get down to business. Do you know a woman named Irada?" asked Lina, getting serious.

"I never heard of her" replied Fillos, confused.

"She came to Gourry and me about a week ago and told us that a chimera was controlling you Fillos. I thought that it would be a trap, but she threatened us by telling us she would kill the last heir to Saillune if we didn't take action. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Fillos" explained Lina.

"This must mean that Irada is the master that Amad and Zangulus talked about" exclaimed Fillos.

"How is Zangulus involved in this?" asked Lina, confused.

"He told me that he was threatened to serve a woman who came to Zoanna" replied Fillos.

"I see" stated Lina. A 15 year old came in the room and ran toward Fillos. The boy had light purple hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, black cape with a green jewel holding it up, white belt with a blue jewel holding it up, and black boots.

"Fillos!" shouted the boy, hugging him.

"Hey Henry, how are you?" smiled Fillos.

"I'm fine. What I'm worried about is that you're being controlled by an evil chimera!" exclaimed Henry.

"Don't worry, the chimera isn't evil. She's my friend" smiled Fillos.

"I'll believe it when I see it" exclaimed Henry. He looked at Crystal, confused. "Who're you?" asked Henry.

"My name is Crystal. It's nice to meet you Mr. Henry" replied Crystal.

"Nice to meet you to" smiled Henry.

"What do you think we should do Mr. Fillos?" asked Crystal.

"I think that we should find Irada and give her a fight that she'll never forget" replied Fillos.

"Can I come spread justice with you?" asked Henry.

"I don't mind if you go Henry. Just watch for a certain chimera girl" winked Lina.

"I take it you know who she is" smiled Fillos.

"Of course I do. You were all starry eyed when you mentioned her" teased Lina. Fillos blushed and glared at Lina.

"Mother, don't talk about that!" shouted Fillos. Lina laughed as Fillos, Crystal, and Henry ran out of the throne room.

Fillos, Crystal, and Henry arrived at the mansion. They looked at it in awe at the size of it.

"Is this the place?" asked Fillos.

"This is definitely the place" replied Henry.

"Then let's go in" stated Crystal. They walked in and they saw stairs in front of them. There was a lantern on a desk next to them and Fillos picked it up. They began to walk up the stairs until they saw a picture on the wall in front of them.

It was a picture of Logardo in a white robe and his blue coat as a cape. He wore green boots and held a silver staff. He also wore a white band around his forehead.

"Isn't that Logardo?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah, he's the one who killed my sister" growled Henry.

"Look Henry, about your sister-" exclaimed Fillos.

"Well well, you finally came here" exclaimed a woman upstairs. They looked up to see Amad, Zangulus, and a 29 year old woman. The woman had long black to her shoulders and turquoise eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, a black skirt that went up to her crouch, black tights, black gloves that reached her elbows, and black boots that went up to her knees.

"Who are you?" asked Crystal.

"My name is Irada. I'm the one that sent Amad and Zangulus to capture you" replied Irada.

"You're the one behind this? I'll beat you with the Hammer of Justice!" shouted Henry, making a dramatic pose.

"Hmm…we'll see. Amad, Zangulus, get them and Sword of Light!" ordered Irada. Amad and Zangulus went after Crystal and Fillos.

"Freeze Arrow!" shouted Amad, extending his arms toward Crystal.

"Flare Arrow!" shouted Crystal, raising her hands. The two spells canceled each other out and Amad was shocked.

"How did you-" shouted Amad.

"Miss Zelanna taught it to me and she told me that it's good for canceling out Freeze Arrows" explained Crystal.

"I see. I guess I'll have to be more cautious around you then" exclaimed Amad, getting ready to do another spell.

Zangulus and Fillos parried swords and glared at each other.

"I'll finish you off this time Fillos" growled Zangulus. He pushed Fillos away and made a slash at the air. The black wind came out of the sword and Fillos got hit. He fell to the floor and breathed heavily.

"You are no match for me when I have this sword" grinned Zangulus, walking toward Fillos.

"Well, watch this" stated Fillos, standing up. He placed a finger on a certain part of the handle and the blade fell to the floor. "Light come forth!" shouted Fillos, raising it up. The light blue light became the blade and Fillos grinned.

"Let's see how your sword works against the Sword of Light" grinned Fillos. He swung it down in the air and got to a battle stance.

Henry jumped up stairs and pointed at Irada. She looked at him, amused.

"I, Henry Greywords am challenging you!" shouted Henry.

"Well you seem to have a lot of enthusiasm. However, I'm not the one you'll be fighting" exclaimed Irada. A chimera that was half beast and half monster came in the hall. Henry trembled in fear as he looked at it.

"Wha-What is that thing?" asked Henry.

"This is one of one of my creations. Now kill him!" ordered Irada. The chimera obeyed and tried to slash Henry in the arm. Henry dodged and began a spell.

"Icicle Lance!" shouted Amad, raising his arms. Crystal got hit in the leg with it and it looked like she got frost bite.

"Frozen Ice Cage!" shouted Crystal, shooting her arms forward. Amad was frozen in ice and it shattered. Amad was once again dead. Henry fell through the top with the chimera on him.

"B-Blam Blazer!" shouted Henry. The white orb stroked the chimera and it fell apart.

"Henry, are you okay?" asked Crystal, concerned.

"I'm fine now" replied Henry, standing up.

Fillos and Zangulus parried swords. Fillos pushed him away and slashed his face. Zangulus fell to the floor from the force of the blow. Fillos' sword was against his chest and he growled as the blood went down his cheek.

"Looks like you got him" exclaimed Crystal.

"Yep" stated Fillos. All of a sudden, Amad grabbed Crystal from behind and everyone was shocked.

"A-Amad!" shouted Henry, shocked. A Freeze Arrow came toward Crystal and she got out of Amad's grip. She dodged and it hit Amad instead. He fell to the floor, dead. Another Amad appeared and everyone was shocked.

"What the!" shouted Fillos, shocked. One more Amad appeared and they both stared at the three warriors.

"What's going on!" shouted Crystal.

"We are exact copies of each other. Irada created us" explained one Amad.

"Now wonder you have those crystals on your foreheads" exclaimed Fillos.

"That is correct. Now it's time to end this" exclaimed one Amad. Zangulus escaped as the two Amads got ready to use a spell. All of a sudden, Zelanna came through the window with her face hidden and slashed the first Amad. She threw a dagger at Irada and it slashed her arm. The second stopped moving as everyone stared at Zelanna.

"Don't be fooled. She's the one controlling them" exclaimed Zelanna. Irada came out of hiding and glared at Zelanna.

"Who are you?" asked Irada. Zelanna removed her hood and mask and looked at Fillos, Crystal, and Henry.

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me so soon?" asked Zelanna.

"Zelanna, you came just in time!" shouted Fillos.

"Zelanna, what are you doing?" asked Irada.

"We have a little relationship and I came to help hearing that they were in some sort of trouble" replied Zelanna, firing a fireball at the last Amad. The fireball stroked him and he turned to ashes.

"First you betray Lord Logardo and now you betray me" exclaimed Irada, furious.

"I owe loyalty to you nor Logardo. Especially when I found out that you helped Logardo make this body for me" exclaimed Zelanna. Irada glared at her and growled.

"Wait! You used to know her Zelanna?" asked Fillos, confused.

"Yes I did" replied Zelanna, turning to Fillos.

"That is correct" stated a voice. Everyone turned to the door and stared in shock as Logardo came in. He was wearing the same outfit that the man in the portrait was wearing.

"Both Zelanna and Irada were my followers in one time" exclaimed Logardo.

"I-It can't be! It can't!" exclaimed Zelanna, shocked. Irada and Zangulus stood by Logardo and grinned at the four warriors who stood against them.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 18**

Zelanna, Fillos, Crystal, and Henry looked at Logardo, shocked.

"The Blue Priest?" whispered Fillos. He closed his eyes and smirked. "I get it. It just looks like him" exclaimed Fillos. Zelanna tipped to the side as he said this.

"Do you mean that he's a fake?" asked Henry.

"He can't be the real one. It's got to be some sort of trick" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Why are you so sure that he's a fake?" asked Crystal.

"Because Fillos and I fought him in Saillune and we managed to kill him" explained Zelanna.

"Then you avenged my sister! You also did great justice! Thank you miss!" smiled Henry.

"Look Henry, your sister is-" exclaimed Fillos.

"Now's not the time Fillos. We'll tell him if we get out of here" exclaimed Zelanna. Fillos nodded and they all faced their three enemies.

"Allow me to make the first move" grinned Logardo, lifting up his staff. He slammed it to the ground and Zelanna stiffened at the sound. Logardo raised his hand and it glowed red. "Fireball!" shouted Logardo. Everyone dodged the flaming ball and Zelanna prepared a spell.

"Gaav Flare!" shouted Zelanna. The massive red flaming ball went toward Logardo and he destroyed the spell with his staff. "Impossible!" shouted Zelanna, eyes widened. Logardo grinned as Fillos sheathed his sword. He went toward Zelanna.

"I have an idea" stated Fillos.

"What's this idea?" asked Zelanna.

"It's an idea called…run for it!" shouted Fillos, running away. The others stared at him with their eyes wide.

"Grr…it's our only choice" growled Zelanna, sheathing her sword. They followed Fillos and Logardo grinned at them.

"Mr. Fillos! Wait for us!" shouted Crystal.

They were by ruins near the mansion. They breathed heavily from all of the running.

"Why did we run? If that's the real Logardo, I want to kill him!" shouted Henry.

"We know, but you have to listen. I've been trying to tell you something about your sister" exclaimed Fillos.

"I already know that she was killed! You don't have to remind me!" cried Henry, tears coming out of his eyes. Fillos was about to retort until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind to see Zelanna.

"You should let me handle this" exclaimed Zelanna. Fillos nodded and stepped away from the siblings. Zelanna walked toward Henry and he was confused.

"Who are you?" asked Henry. Zelanna wiped the tears from Henry's eyes. Henry got even more confused about the gesture as he kept crying.

"Henry, I must give this back to you. It was the only thing I had from home while I was working for Logardo" explained Zelanna, holding his wrist. She placed an item in his hand and Henry looked at it, shocked.

It was a light green amulet with gold surrounding the outside of the amulet. Henry fell to his knees, holding the amulet to his chest. Zelanna knelt down in front of him as he cried. Henry looked up and saw that Zelanna had tears in her eyes. He let out a gasp as he looked at her closer.

"Zel-Zelanna?" stuttered Henry, placing a hand on his sister's cheek. He felt the stone skin on his hand. Zelanna held the hand that was on her cheek and smiled. Henry gasped and let go of her cheek. He hugged her around her neck and he cried on her shoulder.

Zelanna hugged him back while she whispered soothing to her little brother. Fillos and Crystal watched them and they were touched by the scene.

"Miss Zelanna's a great big sister" smiled Crystal.

"Yes she is" smiled Fillos. The siblings released each other and they wiped their tears off of their face.

"I can't believe that you're alive. I thought that Logardo killed you" exclaimed Henry.

"He turned me into this freak and took me to his castle. I became a traitor about four months ago" explained Zelanna. They both stood up and Henry smiled.

"You're not a freak to me Zelanna" smiled Henry. He placed the jewel in his pocket as Zelanna stood up as well.

"What were you doing before you helped us in the mansion Zelanna?" asked Fillos. Zelanna looked at Fillos and began to explain.

"I was at the mansion when I found Irada's chimera lab. She had a journal and I read some of it. I was shocked at what I saw. It seems that Irada helped Logardo make my chimera body" explained Zelanna.

"She's one twisted woman" exclaimed Crystal.

"Agreed, how dare they make this way against her will! I will defeat them with the Hammer of Justice!" shouted Henry.

"You act like our mother" exclaimed Zelanna, sweat dropping. Henry pouted as he looked at Zelanna.

"Do we have to figure out if Logardo's a copy like Amad was?" asked Crystal.

"I don't know much, but can ask my mother" replied Fillos.

"Yes, she might have useful information for us" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Then let's go" stated Fillos. They all headed to the palace without being found by the knights.

Lina sat on her throne and wondered when Fillos would come back. The door opened and she looked up to see Zelanna, Fillos, Crystal, and Henry.

"Fillos, I'm glad that you're back" smiled Lina.

"Mother, before we explain to you about what happened, I want you to see someone" exclaimed Fillos. Zelanna stepped forward and Lina gasped.

"Zel-Zelanna? It's really you isn't it?" asked Lina. Zelanna nodded.

"Hello Lina" stated Zelanna.

"Now that you've seen her, let's get down to business" exclaimed Fillos, getting serious.

"Yes of course. Go ahead and explain what happened" nodded Lina. Fillos explained what happened. As he finished, Lina was shocked.

"We need to know information about copies" exclaimed Zelanna.

"As far as I know, you can make a copy of anybody" explained Lina.

"Well that doesn't help much" stated Zelanna.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Crystal.

"Well…" stated Zelanna.

"What is it Zelanna?" asked Fillos.

"Logardo once told me something. 20 years ago, he built a laboratory that held mystical books and items. He went there to do research to try to cure his blindness" explained Zelanna.

"Mystical books and items?" asked Henry, confused.

"Yes. However, none of them could cure his eyes. There seems to be spells and items that can help us win this fight though" explained Zelanna.

"Where is this lab?" asked Lina, excited.

"A few miles east of New Sairaag" replied Zelanna. The sun began to shine through the windows and Fillos yawned.

"Well, let's go tonight. I'm too tired to go right now" yawned Fillos.

"Alright, we'll leave when it gets dark tonight" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Alright then, Henry and Zelanna will share a room while Fillos and Crystal have separate rooms. Crystal please follow me to you room" explained Lina. Everyone nodded and went to their rooms.

00000000000000000000000000000

Zelanna and Henry entered the bedroom. Zelanna took her cloak, gloves, belt, and boots off. Henry took off his cape, belt, and boots off. They both got in bed and Henry snuggled with Zelanna. She smiled as he did this.

She kissed his forehead and they both went to sleep.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 19**

"Zelanna! Wake up!" shouted Henry, shaking Zelanna. Zelanna snapped her eyes open and sat up. She looked around the room and sighed in relief.

"Are you alright Zelanna?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare" replied Zelanna, getting up. She saw that it was dark out and turned to Henry.

"We have to meet Fillos and Crystal by the entrance of the palace" explained Zelanna. Henry nodded and placed his cape, belt, and boots back on. Zelanna placed her cloak, belt, gloves, and boots back on. She placed her sword on her belt and they left the room.

000000000000000000000000000

Fillos, Zelanna, Crystal, and Henry flew above the kingdom.

"How much farther?" asked Henry.

"Just a few miles" replied Zelanna. Fillos was holding on to Zelanna tight and blushed. All of a sudden, a fireball came toward them. They dodged, but Fillos fell to the ground. Everyone else landed where Fillos was.

"Could you be more careful with me next time?" asked Fillos.

"Well you should have held on tighter" replied Zelanna. Fillos blushed at this. They looked ahead of them to see Logardo, Irada, and Zangulus.

"Give the Sword of Light to me" ordered Irada.

"No way! No one uses the Sword of Light, but me" exclaimed Fillos.

"Well then, we'll have to take it by force then" grinned Zangulus, unsheathing his sword. Fillos unsheathed his sword as well and raised it.

"Light come forth!" shouted Fillos. The light blue light became the blade. Fillos and Zangulus charged for each other and parried swords.

"Since Fillos is taking care of him, I guess I'm fighting you" exclaimed Zelanna, looking toward Logardo.

"Whatever you wish" stated Logardo, walking toward Zelanna.

"Miss Zelanna! You can't fight in the middle of the kingdom!" shouted Crystal.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him with one shot. Garuk Ruhaad!" shouted Zelanna, shooting her arms forward. The strong wind went toward Logardo and he blocked it with his staff. Zelanna kept the spell going as she screamed in fury. She put more pressure into the spell and a little bit of it stroked Logardo. He winced and slammed his staff into Zelanna's cheek.

She screamed in pain, but still kept the spell going. She put a bit more pressured into the spell and it stroked Logardo again. He winced as he slammed the staff into Zelanna's cheek again. She screamed in pain and growled.

"That's enough!" growled Zelanna. Crystal and Henry looked at the struggle, shocked. Even Fillos and Zangulus stopped fighting to watch.

"This is impossible! Zelanna is hitting him with all of her power" exclaimed Henry. Logardo once again slammed into Zelanna's cheek and she got knocked away. She stopped sliding on the ground and everyone saw that Zelanna had a huge mark on her cheek from Logardo hitting her. Logardo began to gather his energy and Zelanna gasped.

"Ha! Don't be foolish. My power is greater than hers" grinned Logardo. He continued to gather his energy.

"Run for it!" shouted Zelanna.

"Alright, Fillos get over here!" shouted Henry.

"Retreat Zangulus, Come with me if you want to live!" shouted Irada.

"Damn it!" shouted Zangulus, running toward Irada.

"We have to hurry! It's almost too late!" shouted Zelanna.

"Alright, Zelanna can you give us a form of protection?" asked Henry.

"Right, Windy Shield!" shouted Zelanna, making a hand symbol.

"Wait for me guys!" shouted Fillos, getting in the shield as it appeared around them.

"Crystal, could you give us Levitation?" asked Henry. Crystal nodded and began to use levitation. "I'll help my sister with the shield" explained Henry. Logardo continued to gather energy as the attack he was going to do got stronger. The levitation finally activated and they floated up to the air. When they got above the kingdom, Logardo lifted his staff.

He slammed his staff to the ground and a huge explosion surrounded the kingdom. The explosion reached the shield and consumed it. When the explosion got smaller, they were unconscious in the shield. They woke up and groaned. Zelanna held her throbbing cheek and looked at the damage the explosion caused.

"Was that a Mega Brand?" asked Zelanna.

"I think so" replied Henry.

"Miss Zelanna look. The whole kingdom is gone" exclaimed Crystal.

"No!" screamed Fillos.

"Fillos!" shouted Zelanna.

"Mother! Father!" shouted Fillos, crying.

Where the explosion happened, Logardo was laughing at the destruction that he caused.

In a spared cabin in New Sairaag, they were sitting around the fireplace with their wounds healed.

"What are we going to do Miss Zelanna?" asked Crystal.

"I don't know right now" replied Zelanna. They looked at Fillos as he looked at the fire with sad eyes. "Fillos" stated Zelanna. He didn't answer her and Henry sighed.

"Didn't you say that Logardo's lab is a few miles from here?" asked Henry.

"Yeah" replied Zelanna.

"Then let's go there in the morning. There's bound to be something there to help us" suggested Henry.

"Alright, are you up for it Fillos?" asked Zelanna. Fillos stood up and walked out of the cabin.

"Fillos" stated Zelanna. She got a determined look and ran after him.

"Miss Zelanna!" shouted Crystal.

"Just let her go. She'll cheer him up" smiled Henry. Crystal smiled back.

"Fillos! Wait!" shouted Zelanna, running after Fillos. He stopped walking and looked at Zelanna. "You need to cheer up. Right now, we need to stop them from killing anymore innocents" exclaimed Zelanna.

"How?" asked Fillos, confused.

"By going to Logardo's lab in the morning. Just trust me on this" replied Zelanna. Fillos hugged her and she blushed.

"I just miss them" stated Fillos.

"I know. Now come on. Some sleep might help you feel better" exclaimed Zelanna. Fillos nodded and they headed back to the cabin.

Logardo was resting as Irada watched him. She turned to her creations.

"Alright Rago, release them" ordered Irada. A shadowed fish man pulled a lever and all of the chimeras were released. "Now take them and go Rago" ordered Irada.

"Yes ma'am" stated Rago.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	20. Chapter 20

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 20**

It was morning as Zelanna, Fillos, Crystal, and Henry were running in the destroyed kingdom.

"Everyone turn left" ordered Zelanna. They all ran left and started running toward the forest.

'If we keep going like this, we'll be there in no time' Fillos thought. All of a sudden, a shadow whizzed past them.

"Whoa! Did you see that!" shouted Fillos. The others shook their heads and they looked at where the shadow landed. It was fish man with purple scales, light blue fins, black eyes, and peach skin on his arms and legs.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Zelanna. She never got her answer as the fish man turned into a shadow and whizzed past them.

"Split up!" shouted Fillos. Zelanna and Crystal went to the right and Henry stayed with Fillos. The shadow whizzed past Zelanna and Crystal as they broke into a spared house.

"Damn he's something else" stated Zelanna. They heard a sound from the wall as it exploded. On the other side, there were a bunch of chimeras. Crystal hid behind Zelanna and scared.

"Miss Zelanna" whimpered Crystal. Zelanna smirked as she looked at them.

"Let's have some fun" smirked Zelanna.

00000000000000000000000000000

Fillos and Henry were trying to fight the whizzing fish man. Henry shot his arms forward.

"Flare Bit!" shouted Henry. The little flaming fireballs tried to hit the fish man, but they didn't. They missed as the fish man whizzed toward them. Fillos unsheathed his sword and tried to cut him. He couldn't however, because the fish man was moving too fast.

"Why are the fish people always after me?" complained Fillos.

"Why do you say that?" asked Henry.

"Don't ask" replied Fillos, sweat dropping.

"Ahh! Icicle Lance!" shouted Crystal, raising her arms. The lance froze the chimera as it hit it in the back. Another came toward her and she turned to it.

"Demona Crystal!" shouted Crystal. The chimera froze and fell to the floor. She fell to her knees, tired. Another chimera got ready to attack and Zelanna saw it.

"Crystal! Flare Arrow!" shouted Zelanna, extending her arms toward the chimera. The flaming arrow stroked the chimera and it burned to ashes. Crystal ran to Zelanna and trembled.

"If you're afraid of these guys, why aren't you afraid of me?" asked Zelanna.

"It's because I know that you're a very nice person Miss Zelanna. I think of you like an older sister" replied Crystal.

"Well it's very nice to hear that" smiled Zelanna. The last three chimeras began to walk toward them.

"Get out of her Crystal. I'll handle the rest of them" exclaimed Zelanna.

"What about you?" asked Crystal, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" shouted Zelanna. Crystal nodded and ran out of the door. Zelanna swung her arms around and began to cast a spell.

"Fireball!" shouted Zelanna. The flaming ball killed the rest of the chimeras and the house blew up. Crystal gasped in horror as she saw the building blow up.

'Did she just kill herself?' Crystal thought. She heard a sigh from above and looked up to see Zelanna in a clear shield. She sighed in relief that she was alright.

"Huh?" stated Zelanna. They both saw the fish man whizz past them over and over again.

"Looks like they're still fighting" exclaimed Crystal. Fillos and Henry fell to the ground and groaned. They saw Zelanna land in front of them of them and knelt down.

"Hey guys. Are you going to play with the fish man all day?" teased Zelanna.

"Hey! Since you're so confident, why don't you help us out!" shouted Henry.

"Very well, I'll get him on the next pass" exclaimed Zelanna. The fish man began to fly toward them at incredible speed. "Get down!" shouted Zelanna, pushing their bodies to the ground.

"Hey! I thought we were going to work together!" mumbled Fillos. They both looked up to see Zelanna holding her sword in front of her. The fish man's eyes widened as he flew toward the sword. He couldn't stop as he flew to his doom. The sword sliced him in half and he crashed into a ruin.

"D-Damn it" winced the fish man. He was dead the next second. The three of them stood up and Fillos smiled.

"Thanks Zel. That was too easy" smiled Fillos. Zelanna patted her head with a finger and smirked. Fillos pouted and groaned as Henry laughed at this.

"What a shame. Rago got killed by Zelanna's hand like Vonsa" exclaimed Irada, sweat dropping. She looked at Logardo and sighed. She walked over to him and lied on his arm.

"My world will always be connected to you Lord Logardo. Now you must rest some more. Zelanna's spell hit you pretty hard" whispered Irada. She left the room as Logardo's eyes glowed sapphire.

Zelanna, Fillos, Crystal, and Henry ran through the forest and saw the laboratory. They began to go in, but Zangulus emerged from the door.

"It's time to settle this once and for all Fillos" exclaimed Zangulus, unsheathing his sword.

"He never gives up" whispered Fillos, sweat dropping.

"Yeah" whispered Zelanna, also sweat dropping.

"Come on! Draw your sword so we can fight!" shouted Zangulus, getting annoyed.

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to fuss about it" exclaimed Fillos, unsheathing his sword. "Light come forth!" shouted Fillos, raising his sword. The light blue light became the blade and Fillos went into a battle stance.

"Good luck Fillos!" shouted Henry. They charged for each other and parried swords. They jumped away from each other and Zangulus swung his sword in the air. The black wind came out of the sword as it went toward Fillos. He dodged it and charged for Zangulus.

They parried swords once again and did it continuously. The others watched the battle in awe.

"They're both very good at sword fighting" exclaimed Crystal.

"Fillos has been training with a sword since he was five years old. We used to train together" explained Zelanna.

"I remember that. I saw you train with him in the garden" smiled Henry.

"Yeah, you used to watch him all the time" smiled Zelanna. Fillos and Zangulus jumped away from each other. Zangulus once again swung his sword and the black wind went toward Fillos. He jumped out of the way and smirked.

"Is that the best you could do?" asked Fillos.

"You really think that was all did you" grinned Zangulus. Fillos heard wind behind him and he dodged it. It came toward him again.

"What the!" shouted Fillos. He kept dodging the wind that kept on coming back to him.

"We have to help him!" shouted Crystal, going toward the fight. She stopped as Zelanna blocked her with her arm. "Miss Zelanna?" asked Crystal.

"I have a better idea" smiled Zelanna. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Fillos. "Hey Fillos, if you win, I'll treat you to dinner at Saillune after this is over!" shouted Zelanna. Fillos' ear twitched and he looked at Zelanna.

"I won't forget that promise Zelanna!" shouted Fillos. As the wind came toward him, he held his sword up. His sword deflected the wind and went toward Zangulus. Zangulus raised his sword as he tried to block it. The sword broke and he screamed as he fell to the ground. He went to face Fillos, but had the sword by his face.

Fillos went toward the others and Zangulus was shocked. He stood up and picked up his hat.

"You truly are like your father in battle!" smiled Zangulus.

"You're not bad yourself Zangulus" smiled Fillos. Zangulus walked off as the others headed for Logardo's laboratory.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	21. Chapter 21

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 21**

Zelanna, Fillos, Crystal, and Henry ran through the laboratory. They felt like that they were in a maze.

"Where would Logardo's important possessions be?" asked Fillos.

"All that I know is that all of it is in the deepest chamber" replied Zelanna.

"Oh gee you're a lot of help sister" explained Henry. They stopped at a door and Fillos opened it. They saw that they entered a huge library.

"Hey Zelanna, want to check some of these out before we go to the deepest chamber?" asked Fillos. Zelanna nodded and went to a section. Fillos went to one and Crystal was with Henry. Henry leaned on a wall and looked at the Logardo statue above him.

"Tha-That's creepy. It's like it's staring as your very soul" whimpered Crystal, looking at it as well.

"Yeah" agreed Henry. Zelanna took a book out of the bookshelf and opened it. It seemed that there was a powerful spell in the book.

'Element Burst? This could come in handy sometime' Zelanna thought. All of a sudden, she heard Henry scream. Zelanna and Fillos got to where Henry and Crystal were.

"Help, Mr. Henry is getting sucked up by the wall!" shouted Crystal, holding on to Henry's wrist. He was slowly slipping in the wall as Zelanna and Fillos also gripped his wrist.

"We can't hold on!" shouted Zelanna. They all got sucked in the wall.

They fell to the floor and groaned. They stood up to see stairs in front of them.

"Looks like these stairs lead to the deepest chamber" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Yeah" stated Fillos.

"Let's go" ordered Zelanna. They began to run down the stairs.

Irada and Logardo entered the library in the lab.

"It seems that they've gotten ahead of us. No matter, we'll still get to the deepest chamber before them" exclaimed Irada. They walked through the library to find another door.

They got to more stairs and Fillos frowned.

"How many stairways are there?" asked Fillos, annoyed. Zelanna began to walk down the stairs.

"I don't know, but it seems like they go on forever" replied Crystal.

"Why would he have to dig it so deep?" asked Henry.

"If the experiment he was working on malfunctioned, he would have to keep everyone else out of the way" explained Zelanna.

"How often does that happen?" asked Fillos.

"It's pretty rare!" replied Zelanna, almost down the stairs. She got to the bottom and saw the darkness ahead of her. She cast lighting and it flew to the darkness. It exploded with light and the others came down.

"This must be the deepest chamber" exclaimed Fillos, looking at the circular room. They saw a door ahead of them and went to it. Fillos opened the door and they saw a hall.

"Well, at least it's not more stairs" exclaimed Fillos.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of them" agreed Henry. They began to walk in the hall.

"What do you think we will find?" asked Fillos.

"I have no idea" replied Zelanna. They got to a crossroad and Fillos got annoyed.

"Ah! Which way do we go!" shouted Fillos.

"Calm down Fillos. Let's just think this through. Who's good at tracking magic?" exclaimed Zelanna.

"I'll give it a try" stated Crystal, stepping forward. She gathered her energy and ice began to form around her. The ice went left and Fillos cheered.

"Alright, nice job Crystal!" cheered Fillos. They ran left and it took them a few minutes to get to a door. Zelanna opened it and it led to another small room. They walked in and looked around.

"There's nothing here" stated Henry.

"Way to state the obvious" exclaimed Fillos.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice. They looked at where the voice came from and saw a shadow of an animal. The shadow came out and everyone was surprised. They saw a huge yellow duck that had black eyes and white feet. He wore a blue vest and a white tie.

"Who dares disturb the sleep of the great Darko?" asked the duck.

"What's with the duck?" asked Fillos.

"D-D-Duck! You dare call Darko of the demon race a duck!" shouted Darko. Zelanna looked confused and looked at Darko.

"Demon race?" asked Zelanna.

"That's right. Now look at this form and tell me what you see" replied Darko.

"A duck" stated Fillos.

"A duck" stated Henry.

"Yeah a duck at every angle" agreed Zelanna.

"A very pretty duck" smiled Crystal. Darko fell to the floor at their idiocy.

"Now, do you know where the deepest chamber is?" asked Fillos, kneeling in front of Darko.

"I'm not telling" replied Darko, sitting up.

"Zelanna, if you please" smirked Fillos. Zelanna knelt in front of Darko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mono Bolt!" shouted Zelanna. The lightning stroked Darko's whole body as it came out of Zelanna's hand. He fell to the floor as she let go.

"Now what was that you said?" asked Fillos.

"J-Just follow me" replied Darko, standing up. Darko led them through the hall and they returned to the round room. They stood in a circle as Darko instructed. He used his magic to teleport them to a different room. They saw a door and Fillos tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

"It's no use. It will open to a blood relative of Logardo's or himself." explained Darko.

"If that's the case, then I'll open it" exclaimed Zelanna. Fillos stepped back while Zelanna stepped forward. She placed her hand on the door and it began to glow. The door opened and they went in.

"Now which of these items is the one we're looking for?" asked Henry.

"What was Logardo's recent experiment?" asked Zelanna, looking at Darko.

"Something about fighting a powerful monster I think" replied Darko.

"A powerful monster huh? I wonder…" exclaimed Zelanna.

"What is it Miss Zelanna?" asked Crystal, confused.

"I think Logardo was trying to find a way to defeat Shadrindan. However, he wasn't expecting him to be inside of his eyes" explained Zelanna. Fillos nodded in agreement. They began searching in the shelves. However, they didn't notice Darko go to a different part of the room.

Crystal looked in confusion as she noticed him and followed. Darko stopped a Crystal hid behind a shelf. Darko took a mask off the wall to a white swan with yellow feet. Crystal gasped in horror and he heard it.

"You've witnessed this have you? That means that you can't live" exclaimed Darko, walking toward Crystal.

"Miss Zelanna" whimpered Crystal.

Zelanna heard Crystal whimper and turned to the others.

"Crystal's in trouble" exclaimed Zelanna. They followed her to Crystal and saw her look in horror at the transformed Darko.

"Is that Darko?" asked Henry, shocked. Crystal nodded as she ran behind Henry. Darko opened his beak and blew at them with strong wind. They all got hit and landed in the middle of the room. They stood back up as they saw Darko advance them.

"This duck sure has gotten powerful" exclaimed Henry. Darko stopped and began to get angry. Zelanna noticed this and smirked.

"Duck!" shouted Zelanna. Darko roared in rare as he began to approach them. All of a sudden, a tablet fell on Fillos' head. Darko screamed in panic and the others were confused.

"I can't believe it fell in the hands of idiots!" shouted  
>Darko, panicking. Fillos picked the tablet up and held it up.<p>

"That must be the item we were looking for" exclaimed Zelanna. Fillos held the tablet up and it began to take the energy out of Darko.

"Let's cast the Ra Tilt" ordered Zelanna, looking at Henry.

"Right" stated Henry. They held the arms up and began casting. "Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite. Everlasting flame of blue" muttered Henry.

"Let the power hidden in my soul…" muttered Zelanna.

"Be called forth here from the infinite" muttered Zelanna and Henry. Light blue orbs appeared in their hands. "Ra Tilt!" shouted Zelanna and Henry, extending their arms forward. The light blue beam consumed Darko and there were no remains of him.

"Nice job Henry" smiled Zelanna, looking at Henry.

"Thanks sister" smiled Henry, blushing. All of a sudden, the tablet flew from Fillos' hands and they turned to see where it went. They saw Irada and Logardo and the tablet landed in Irada's hands.

At last I've got it. The manuscript of the Claire Bible" grinned Irada. She held it up and laughed in victory as the four warriors looked at them in horror.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	22. Chapter 22

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 22**

"At last I've got it. The manuscript of the Claire Bible" grinned Irada. She held it up and laughed.

"What are we going to do Zelanna?" asked Fillos.

"Distract her so I can get to Logardo" replied Zelanna.

"Why?" asked Henry.

"You'll see" stated Zelanna. They nodded to each other and began the distraction.

"Flare Bit!" shouted Henry, extending her arms forward. The frozen dagger and mini fireballs flew toward Irada. Irada held the tablet in front of her and it absorbed the spell. She saw Zelanna come after her, but she went for Logardo instead. There was a slash and everyone stared in shock. The white band fell off of Logardo's head to reveal a blue stone in his head.

"I thought there was something odd. Now we know who you are Copy Logardo!" exclaimed Zelanna. Irada scowled at her as Fillos realized something.

"Now I see. Those stones on the copy Amad's heads were control stones. You couldn't work them the way you wanted to, so you planted those stones on their heads" explained Fillos.

"I'm guessing you needed the Sword of Light to control the power of the tablet better as well" explained Zelanna. Irada chuckled and looked at them.

"I'm surprised that you found out that much. However, your theory about me wanting the Sword of Light for the tablet is wrong" exclaimed Irada.

"Then what are you going to do with the tablet and the Sword of Light?" asked Henry.

"Hm…" muttered Irada. She thought for a moment then laughed in triumph. "I'll use the tablet to kill all of you, and once I get the Sword of Light to call upon a dark god with the tablet" explained Irada.

"You're insane!" shouted Crystal.

"Why do you want to kill us so much?" asked Fillos.

"To get revenge for killing Lord Logardo" replied Irada.

"Revenge for Logardo?" asked Zelanna.

"Yes, you will pay for killing him! You and Fillos!" shouted Irada.

"Then why do you want to kill us to?" asked Crystal.

"You're friends to them. I will make you all suffer for what you did!" replied Irada. She looked at the ceiling with sad eyes. "I used to work with Lord Logardo in his many hidden laboratories. I assisted him to find the Black Jewel and help his supporters. I wanted him to see the light and be happy, but…he died by your hands instead!" explained Irada.

"Total misplaced judgment" stated Zelanna.

"Shut up! You took Lord Logardo away from me! How could you ever imagine how I felt? To find out that he was dead" cried Irada. She took a deep breath and grinned.

"I shall now have my revenge. You can have your spells back now!" shouted Irada. She held the tablet in front of her and the spells went to the three in front of her. Some of the spells even headed toward Zelanna.

"No! We don't want them!" shouted Fillos. Fillos and Henry dodged, but Crystal got slashed in the leg by the Icicle Lance. She looked down to her leg and saw that there was a huge, bloody gash on her leg. Zelanna dodged and saw that Crystal was injured.

"Henry, you heal her! Fillos and I will fight Irada and Copy Logardo!" ordered Zelanna. Henry nodded and helped Crystal to a safe corner. Fillos unsheathed his sword and the light blue blade glowed. They both charged for Irada and Logardo.

"We can't let her use the tablet!" shouted Zelanna. Fillos let out a battle cry as they charged toward them.

"Fools, you don't know what power is in this tablet!" shouted Irada, lifting the tablet. The tablet let out a strong force and knocked Fillos and Zelanna to the floor.

"Damn it" stated Zelanna. They both got back up as Irada flew to the air.

"Now it's time to release the dark god! The Dark God Darkspur!" grinned Irada.

"No! We won't let you!" shouted Zelanna. They began to try to stop her, but Copy Logardo appeared in front of them.

"Fillos you go and try to stop Irada. I'll hold off Copy Logardo" ordered Zelanna.

"Okay be careful" stated Fillos. Zelanna nodded and Fillos jumped to a wall. He got to a good distance to Irada and tried to slash her. She dodged and she lost her concentration.

"I won't let you summon that god" exclaimed Fillos.

"We shall see" grinned Irada. She lifted the tablet and a strong force pushed Fillos. He fell to the floor and groaned. He saw Zelanna fight with Copy Logardo. Zelanna blocked his staff from hitting her. He suddenly grabbed her neck and grinned.

"Mono Bolt!" shouted Copy Logardo. Zelanna screamed in pain as the lightning filled her body. Fillos looked in horror and ran toward them.

"With the power Irada will give me, I'll be able to surpass the original" grinned Copy Logardo. Zelanna continued to scream in pain as Fillos stabbed Copy Logardo's arm. He screamed in pain as he released Zelanna's neck. She fell to the floor and coughed.

Irada began to chant a spell as she held the tablet in front of her. Fillos and Zelanna looked up in horror as the tablet left Irada's hands and floated in the air.

"You idiot, you were supposed to stop her!" shouted Zelanna.

"I had to save you first!" shouted Fillos. Zelanna blushed as Henry and Crystal walked toward them. Crystal's leg was healed and looked terrified at what was happening. The Sword of Light glowed with a strong light and everyone had to cover their eyes.

The light dimmed and a dark light filled the room and began to cut through floor. Everyone jumped up as it came toward them. The dark light formed a magic circle in the floor. Fillos held on to Zelanna while everyone else flew on their own. Irada laughed as the dark light consumed Copy Logardo.

"The Dark God Darkspur will now fuse with Lord Logardo" grinned Irada. Copy Logardo grinned through the dark light. The four warriors looked at the scene in horror.

"Now is time to avenge Lord Logardo!" shouted Irada. She laughed to the heavens. Suddenly, she felt something go through her chest. She screamed in agony as the blood flowed out of her. She turned to Copy Logardo with a saddened expression.

"Why?" asked Irada. She saw that he extended an arm.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood Irada. I'm the one who is supposed to gain the power that Logardo left behind. You were my pawn from the very beginning" explained Copy Logardo.

"No Lord Logardo" gasped Irada. She began to fall and Copy Logardo's hand glowed. When she fell to the floor, she felt her very soul being crushed. She writhed in pain and had no irises in her eyes. The others looked at the scene in horror. Copy Logardo turned his hand to fist and made a crushing motion.

Irada gasped and winced as her soul was being crushed. She stopped moving and breathing when her soul was finally destroyed. The stone in Copy Logardo's head fell and landed in his hand. He laughed as he crushed it.

"Im-Impossible" stated Zelanna, horrified. Logardo continued to laugh and the transformation finally began.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	23. Chapter 23

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 23**

The transformation was complete and the four warriors looked at him, shocked. He now wore a black robe, white gloves, and white boots. His staff was destroyed from the transformation.

"Forgive me for the delay" grinned Copy Logardo.

"What's with the new clothes?" asked Fillos.

"It was part of the transformation" replied Zelanna. Copy Logardo opened his eyes to reveal blood red monster eyes.

"Now I have the power to kill you all. That's how I know that I have surpassed Logardo" exclaimed Copy Logardo.

"Well isn't that sweet" stated Fillos, in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah this guy's a lunatic" agreed Henry.

"I'm surprised you're not making a speech" exclaimed Zelanna.

"It's too important to make a speech now. We have to fight for justice anyway" explained Henry.

"Look out!" shouted Crystal. Everyone turned to see Copy Logardo fire black orbs at them. They got hit and they fell to the floor. They got up and groaned.

"You should never let your guard down" grinned Copy Logardo.

"Sorry, we were just strategizing" exclaimed Fillos.

"I see. I think that this underground room is too small for us to fight in. Shall we go up?" exclaimed Copy Logardo. He lifted his arms and began to cast a spell. Zelanna realized what he was doing and her eyes widened.

"I'll cast Windy Shield! Crystal cast Levitation!" ordered Zelanna.

"Right" stated Crystal. The room exploded and everything came down. Everyone was floating in a clear shield.

"We're above ground!" shouted Crystal. There was a huge crater where the laboratory was.

"There goes useful information" exclaimed Zelanna. They saw Copy Logardo heading for the ruins of New Sairaag.

"Let's follow him" stated Fillos. The others nodded and followed Copy Logardo.

Lina entered Saillune's palace and Zelgadis and Amelia were surprised to see her condition.

"Miss Lina. What happened?" asked Amelia, worried about her friend's condition.

"New Sairaag blew up from a Mega Brand. I bet it was that copy" explained Lina.

"What copy?" asked Zelgadis, confused.

"A copy of Logardo" replied Lina. Amelia gasped in horror and took out her bracelet.

"Show me Fillos!" shouted Amelia. She saw him with Zelanna, Crystal, and Henry, running from black orbs.

"Ahh! Will this ever end?" asked Crystal.

"He's just toying with us" exclaimed Zelanna.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fillos.

"Maybe we can give him a sneak attack. There's got to be some weakness that Darkspur has" replied Zelanna.

"Oh yeah, he's been fused with Dark God Darkspur!" shouted Henry.

"How about you two try the Ra Tilt first? It should help at least a little" suggested Fillos.

"Alright, let's give it a try" exclaimed Zelanna. The vision ended and Amelia gasped.

"They're in battle! They need help!" shouted Amelia. Suddenly a man jumped in. He seemed to be in his 50's. He wore a blue outfit with a black mask covering his face.

"In the name of justice, I shall help them" exclaimed the man.

"Who are you?" asked Amelia.

"I am a friend. Now I shall help them defeat the enemy" replied the man. He jumped out the window and Lina, Zelgadis, and Amelia were shocked.

Fillos tried to slash Copy Logardo, but he blocked him with his arm. He prepared a black beam and shot it at Fillos. He fell to the ground, groaning.

"Icicle Lance!" shouted Crystal, extending her arms forward. Copy Logardo caught the lance and threw it back at her. She dodged and smirked.

"You fell for it" whispered Crystal. Copy Logardo was confused until he heard voices.

"Be called forth here from the infinite!" muttered Zelanna and Henry. Light blue orbs were in between their hands. "Ra Tilt!" shouted Zelanna and Henry, shooting their arms forward. The stroked Copy Logardo and consumed him. There was dust in the site and they waited for the results. They saw Copy Logardo, unharmed.

"No! It didn't work!" shouted Henry. Copy Logardo grinned at their shocked expressions.

"You really thought that would work?" asked Copy Logardo.

"Actually yes, we did" replied Fillos. Copy Logardo laughed.

"You children are all foolish" grinned Copy Logardo. He extended his arms and black orbs came out of his hands. They dodged them as they kept coming.

"Fireball!" shouted Henry, extending an arm forward. The flaming ball stroked Copy Logardo, but it didn't do any damage. They kept dodging the black orbs.

"What do we do Zelanna?" asked Fillos.

"Well, he could crush our soul like he did to Irada's. We'll just have to be careful" explained Zelanna. They nodded and separated. Copy Logardo stopped his attacks and tried to look for them.

"Do you give up? Is that why you're hiding?" asked Copy Logardo. All of a sudden, he got hit by a strong wind. He then got hit by a fireball. He growled and looked around again.

"Come out you cowards! Fight me face to face!" shouted Copy Logardo.

"As you wish, Elmekia Lance!" exclaimed Zelanna, coming out of her hiding place with her arms forward. The white lance stroked Copy Logardo in the stomach and he screamed in pain. Zelanna smiled in victory, but it was short-lived. Copy Logardo's wound was healed.

"Instant Regeneration?" asked Zelanna, shocked.

"That's right young lady" replied Copy Logardo. He raised his arms and fired a black lance. Henry got out of his hiding place and stood in front of his sister.

"Ballus Wall!" shouted Henry, lunging his arms forward. The lance hit the shield and the two of them were unharmed.

"Henry…" whispered Zelanna, shocked at her brother's actions. He turned to her and smiled.

"Are you alright?" asked Henry.

"I'm fine. Thank you Henry." replied Zelanna.

"You're welcome" smiled Henry. Fillos and Crystal got out of their hiding places.

"What do we do now?" asked Crystal, scared.

"I actually don't know. He has Instant Regeneration now since he fused himself with Darkspur" replied Zelanna.

"We have to do something or we're dead" exclaimed Fillos. Copy Logardo began a spell until a voice interrupted him.

"In the name of justice you shall be defeated!" shouted a man, jumping in front of the four warriors.

"That voice. It can't be" exclaimed Zelanna, shocked.

"Who are you?" asked Copy Logardo, annoyed. The man took off his mask and Fillos, Zelanna, and Henry were shocked by his appearance.

"I am former King of Saillune. Philionel" replied the man.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	24. Chapter 24

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 24**

"Who are you?" asked Copy Logardo, annoyed. The man removed his mask and Fillos, Zelanna, and Henry were shocked by his appearance.

"I am former King of Saillune. Philionel" replied the man.

"Phil!" shouted Fillos, shocked.

"Grandpa!" shouted Henry, shocked. Zelanna stayed silent since she had to keep her identity a secret. Phil looked behind him to see the others.

"Fillos, Henry! It's been so long! Look at how you've grown!" smiled Phil. He looked back at Copy Logardo. "You're the one who's trying to kill my son and Miss Lina's son. Justice will never forgive you for such a crime! Now face the Hammer of Justice!" shouted Phil.

He charged toward Copy Logardo. Copy Logardo grinned and fired multiple black orbs at Phil. He dodged them as he headed toward Copy Logardo.

"Pacifist Crush!" shouted Phil, preparing a fist. He punched Copy Logardo with all his force. Copy Logardo fell to the ground and Phil went toward him.

"Henry what is our grandfather doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?" asked Zelanna.

"Go grandpa! You've got him now!" shouted Henry, pretending to punch something. Zelanna groaned at their stupidity.

"Do you give up? You're original tried to kill me and successfully killed my granddaughter" exclaimed Copy Logardo, extending an arm. A black lance came out of his hand and stroked Phil's leg. Phil screamed in pain as he began to fall. Zelanna caught him and looked at the others.

"Retreat!" shouted Zelanna. The others nodded and they ran away to a huge ruin. Copy Logardo grinned at their retreating forms.

Zelanna placed Phil on the ground as the others sat down.

"Henry, can you heal Phil's leg?" asked Zelanna. Henry nodded and walked toward Phil. He began to heal his leg as Phil looked confused about Zelanna and Crystal.

"Who are you two?" asked Phil.

"I'm Zel and this is Crystal" replied Zelanna.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Philionel" smiled Crystal.

"It's nice to meet you to. You can just call me Phil" smiled Phil.

"Alright Mr. Phil" smiled Crystal. Henry finished healing Phil's leg.

"What are you doing grandpa? We thought you were dead" asked Henry.

"I escaped and had everyone think I was dead so that I can spy on Logardo. After a couple years, I found out that he killed your sister" explained Phil. Henry hugged him and Phil was shocked.

"I missed you grandpa" smiled Henry.

"I missed you to Henry" smiled Phil. They let go each other and Zelanna sat down.

"What are we going to Zel!" asked Fillos.

"To be honest, I don't know. Magic and swords won't work. He also has the Instant Regeneration since he faced with Darkspur. We're pretty much helpless" explained Zelanna.

"You're just giving up like that! A Warrior of Justice fights until the end! There's got to be a weakness that we haven't figured out yet!" shouted Phil. His yelling freaked Zelanna and Fillos out.

"That's right! We have to figure out something and fight till the end!" shouted Henry.

"Oh right. Just be the Justice Warrior and shout, 'let's go get him Warriors of Justice!' Is that what you expect?" exclaimed Zelanna.

"You're giving up!" shouted Henry.

"I'm with her. If we keep this up, we're goners for sure" exclaimed Fillos.

"What if we use more advanced spells?" asked Crystal.

"We already used the Ra Tilt. What other spells do we have?" replied Fillos.

"Well…there is this one spell. It's called Element Burst" exclaimed Zelanna.

"What does it do?" asked Henry, curious.

"It's a very destructive spell. However, I don't think that the spell will work on its own. I'm going to need all of you help on this" explained Zelanna. The others nodded and went to battle.

00000000000000000000000000000

Copy Logardo kept looking for the five warriors. He saw them run to him and grinned.

"You finally decided to show yourselves. Let's end this battle by killing you all" grinned Copy Logardo.

"Crystal, remember when I taught you the Ra Tilt?" asked Zelanna.

"Yes" replied Crystal.

"I'm going to need you and Henry to use the Ra Tilt on Fillos' sword" explained Zelanna.

"Okay" stated Crystal. Copy Logardo began a spell and Zelanna looked at Phil.

"Could you distract him?" asked Zelanna.

"Of course Miss Zel" replied Phil. Copy Logardo released the black lance at them and they dodged.

"Pacifist Crush!" shouted Phil, running toward Copy Logardo. Copy Logardo dodged it and Phil kept trying to punch and kick him.

"Alright, Henry, Crystal, it's time for the second phase" explained Zelanna. Henry and Crystal nodded and began the spell.

"Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite, everlasting flame of blue" muttered Henry.

"Let the power hidden in my soul…" muttered Crystal.

"Be called forth here from the infinite!" muttered Henry and Crystal. Light blue orbs appeared between their hands. "Ra Tilt!" shouted Henry and Crystal, extending their arms forward. The light blue beam hit Fillos' Sword of Light. Fillos jumped toward Copy Logardo.

Phil punched him toward Fillos' sword. Fillos stabbed him in the stomach and he screamed in pain. Fillos let the Double Ra Tilt and some power of the Sword of Light into him. He released him and jumped away.

"Zelanna, now!" shouted Fillos.

"Astral Vine!" shouted Zelanna, raising her sword. The blade of her sword turned blood red. She ran toward Logardo's damaged body as he tried to fight the spells inside him. She stabbed him in the heart and blood came out of his mouth.

"I-I will surpass Logardo!" shouted Copy Logardo. He conjured a black lance in his hand. He stabbed her in the stomach and she screamed in pain.

"See! See! I told you!" laughed Copy Logardo.

"I-I still have one…more spell to try" exclaimed Zelanna. Her sword began to glow as she began the spell.

"Elements of fire, earth, water, air, and spirit, join with me now so we can destroy anything that crosses our path!" muttered Zelanna. A green light began to appear on the sword. Copy Logardo's eyes widened. "Element Burst!" shouted Zelanna.

The green light went inside Copy Logardo and his inside began to be destroyed. He screamed in pain as he glowed white. His body exploded and Zelanna was flown away. She landed a couple miles away from the others. She struggled to stay awake.

"We…won" stated Zelanna, before passing out.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Zelanna!" shouted Fillos as he saw her land a couple miles from them. They also saw that there were no remains of Copy Logardo.

"Let's go find her! She might be suffering from that stomach wound" exclaimed Crystal.

"Alright, let's go Warriors of Justice!" shouted Phil. They ran toward the forest to find Zelanna.

000000000000000000000000000

After 30 minutes, they finally got to Zelanna. They looked at her in horror as she kept bleeding. Henry and Crystal tried to heal her, but they could only stop the bleeding.

"We have to take her to Saillune! She needs more professional healing!" shouted Henry.

"Alright, Phil and I will carry her. With our combined strength, we should be able to get there quick enough" exclaimed Fillos. Phil and Fillos picked Zelanna up and they all hurried to Saillune.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


	25. Chapter 25

**Opening: Slayers-4 the future**

**Chapter 25**

Zelanna woke up on a medical bed in Saillune. She tried to sit up, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Zelanna looked up to see Fillos.

"Don't try to get up Zelanna. You're still a bit weak from that wound you had" explained Fillos. Zelanna lied back down and looked at him.

"How long have I been knocked out?" asked Zelanna.

"It's been four days since the battle. I'm just glad that you're okay" replied Fillos.

"Wow. That's a long time" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Yeah, you should be able to get up when it's time for dinner" smiled Fillos. Zelanna smiled back as they continued chatting.

Zelanna, Fillos, Henry, and Crystal were in the garden after dinner.

"I can't believe that the whole thing's over" exclaimed Henry.

"Yeah" agreed Crystal.

"Phil will be living here now that everyone knows that he's alive" exclaimed Zelanna.

"You should stay here to Zelanna. I'm sure that the library has useful information for your cure" exclaimed Fillos.

"I can't. I think I found some leads in Logardo's laboratory before. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning" explained Zelanna.

"Sister, I just got you back!" shouted Henry.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get my body back to normal. I'll visit sometimes okay?" exclaimed Zelanna.

"How about you visit on your birthday, you need to celebrate somehow" smiled Fillos.

"That's in three months" stated Zelanna.

"I know, the sooner we see you the better" smiled Fillos.

"Please sister! Please come here for your birthday!" pleaded Henry. Zelanna sighed as she saw her brother's face.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do" sighed Zelanna.

"Thank you sister!" smiled Henry, hugging her. Zelanna hugged back and Fillos smiled.

"Hey Zelanna, I have something to give you in the morning before you go" exclaimed Fillos.

"Uh…okay" stated Zelanna.

"I hope he finally tells Zelanna his feelings, or I'll just fireball him" exclaimed Lina.

"How can he tell her when she's dead?" asked Amelia, confused.

"Oh sorry, it's just that Zel's name sounds similar" explained Lina, sweat dropping.

"Sounds a bit odd to me, I've been wondering about her since we defeated Shadrindan" exclaimed Zelgadis.

"You're just thinking too much Zelgadis" smiled Lina.

"I hope so" stated Zelgadis.

It was morning and Zelanna began to pack what she needed. There was a knock on the door and she looked at it.

"Who's there?" asked Zelanna.

"It's Fillos" replied Fillos.

"Come in" stated Zelanna. Fillos came in with a box in his hand.

"I told you that I would be giving you something before you left. Here it is" smiled Fillos.

"What is it" asked Zelanna, curious. Fillos walked toward her and held her hand.

"When I found out that you're alive, I felt so happy. I felt that we would be together like in the castle, but recently I've been feeling much more for you. This is the time to ask the big question" explained Fillos. He bent down to one knee and held up the box.

'Is he asking what I think he is?' Zelanna thought, blushing.

"Zelanna…" stated Fillos. He opened the box to reveal a ring with a sapphire jewel in it. "Will you marry me?" asked Fillos. Zelanna placed a hand over her mouth, shocked.

"Fillos…" stated Zelanna, removing her hand from her mouth.

"I just want to propose to you before you leave. I love you" exclaimed Fillos. Zelanna smiled and looked at him.

"Yes! I will!" smiled Zelanna. Fillos stood up and took the ring out of the box. He slid it on her rocky finger and it was on part of the fingerless glove. Their faces got closer and their lips connected. Zelanna placed her arms around his neck and Fillos placed is arms around her waist.

They parted after a minute and looked at each other.

"Have a safe journey my love" smiled Fillos.

"I will" stated Zelanna. She picked up her bag and headed toward the door. She stopped and looked at Fillos. "Tell the others I said Goodbye" exclaimed Zelanna.

"Alright, I love you" stated Fillos.

"I love you to" smiled Zelanna. She left the room and Fillos was sad that she had to go. Lina came in and hugged him.

"You proposed to her! It's about damn time to!" shouted Lina.

"I know. We're keeping it a secret for now though" exclaimed Fillos.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone" exclaimed Lina, winking at him. Fillos smiled and they walked out of the room.

Zelanna began to walk through the forest. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled.

'It's time to go to my first lead for a cure. Once I find my cure, Fillos and I have the ceremony' Zelanna thought. She continued to walk through the forest to get to her destination.

**Ending: Bleach-Life is like a boat**


End file.
